


Nail Varnish

by Signature_smirk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is gender fluid, Kisses and Cuddles, Louis thinks Harry is the prettiest, M/M, M/M/M, but Louis accepts him, harry has a bad past, harry liked to paint his nails and wear girls clothes, harry likes to feel pretty, it makes Louis sad, list of things of what's okay and what's not, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets the slightly too sensitive new boy in school. Who sometimes likes to be a girl. He he kind of falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is the first day back after the Christmas holidays when I see him. He's all lost and confused by the looks of things. So I go over, place a hand on his shoulder. I don't mean to scare him but he flinches and turns to face me. He's pale and has pink, shiny lips and a bandana in his hair. 

"You okay, love?" I ask gently, retracting my hand. He nods, staring at the floor as he fixes his bag strap with painted nails. "That's a nice colour on you," I grin. 

I am only teasing but when he looks up at me he has tears in his eyes and he shakes his head, running away from. 

I roll my eyes- it's not my fault that he got upset. He's just too sensitive. That's it. 

 

"Lou, you coming over tonight?" Zayn asks in English. I nod my head, not paying any attention to anything but the pretty boy in the front of the classroom. 

"Who has your eye then? The new kid?" Liam teases.  
"Shh." 

 

The next time I see Harry his hair is tied back and he is showing no signs of femininity. Guilt eats at me through the week and when I next get the chance I apologise. 

 

After going for a smoke with Zayn during lunch, being late for lesson as a result I see him- Harry - in the corridor staring at his timetable. 

"Hey, didn't mean to offend you the other day," I start, offering him a gentle smile. "I can show you where you need to be?" He just nods and follows alongside me quietly. 

"I'm Louis," I say, just trying to fill the silence.  
"Harry."  
"Listen, Harry. What I said the other day wasn't meant to be mean and if you don't like me mentioning it, I won't. But it does look very pretty on you."

He blushes and looks down at his bubblegum nails, a small smile on his face.  
"T-thank you. No ones e-ever told me that."  
"Well it's true." I have so many questions in my mind but the poor boy looks red already so I leave them until another day. 

"I think if you want to do stuff like that you should, without what other people say affecting the way you live." 

 

He thanks me when we get to the classroom and I shrug, brushing it off.  
"Oh, and Harry? Blue would be nice on you." He grins and nods his head, fiddling with his books. 

 

On Monday Harry's nails are blue and I was right. It's good on him.


	2. Chapter 2

I invite Harry to come and sit with us at lunch a few weeks later. He was off for a little while but came back in, fine but looking a little down. 

"My mates will love you," I promise. He rolls his eyes.   
"What about the polish?"  
"What about it?" I grin. He bites back a smile and nods as he continues to follow me through the canteen to my seat. 

"What if they mention it though?" He worries. I roll my eyes and put my hand over his.   
"What would you tell someone if they did?" He stares at my hand and then looks at my face.   
"Usually just ignore them. But if you want me to tell the-"  
"I want you to do what you're comfortable with. If you don't want to talk about it just tell them that."

He nods and closes his eyes.   
"Breathe, mate, they won't kill you."  
"I know. I'm just not good with new people." 

He's biting his lip so much that it's darker than usual.   
"Hey Lou!" Niall grins, plopping down next to me, his tray slamming onto the table. Harry visibly tenses at the noise so I wrap my fingers around his wrist and elbow Niall. He glares at me but quiets down. 

"Haz, you alright?" I ask gently. He nods and squeezes his eyes together tightly before opening them and slapping on a smile for Niall. 

"'M Harry." Niall nods and smiles at the pale boy.   
"Niall. Good to meet you after all the bitching this ones done," he teases. I flush, awaiting for Harry's reaction. But when he grins, dimples indented in his cheeks I breathe out a sigh of relief. 

Zayn and Liam join us more graciously, Zayn raising an eyebrow at Harry's hands and the pink scarf holding his hair back.   
"Okay, Z?" I ask, tone harsh. He nods and mouths 'sorry'. 

"What's with the nail varnish?" Niall asks about ten minutes later, like a child who couldn't contain his curiosity for any longer. Harry goes red, chokes on his drink and tries to stutter out an explanation. 

"Maybe we can leave that until Harry addresses it boys?" I suggest sternly.   
"Yeah. Sorry mate. Curiosity killed the cat." Harry laughs a little and nods but his hands are cover by his jumper now.   
"In this case I'm the cat."

 

Liam talks to Harry gently and carefully so they get on well but Zayn keeps to himself for most of lunch. 

"You okay, Haz?" I ask quietly in English, opting to sit next to him today.   
"'M fine. Niall's question caught me off guard. I hope I didn't screw anything up."  
"They love you. Don't worry, you did great darling." Harry chokes on his breath then and splutters until he finds his voice.   
"Darling?"

I gape, nodding my head.   
"Is that- bad?"  
"No it's - I like it." His cheeks are as pink as his scarf and he looks adorable. 

I like it too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haz, did you take notes in biology?" I ask at lunch. He nods and goes to shuffle through his bag. "I'd take a while to copy everything. You think I could go to yours or the other way round?" His eyes go wide and he goes pale. 

"Erm- I could go to yours if you want. Whatever's easiest," he mumbles, shrugging his shoulders.   
"Well it's probably louder and worse at mine. There's a lot of people."  
"Oh-"  
"So yours, yeah?" I ask with a grin. He just nods along with furrowed, plucked brows. 

"If you don't want me to, I don't have to." He shakes his head and sighs, tapping his nails along the table.   
"No it's fine. It'll just be new for me, don't have anyone round to mine."  
"You live on your own?"  
"Yeah." 

I've gotten used to his one word answers now, often understanding by the way he looks that he either doesn't want to talk about it or it has a back story. 

"Okay. Text me then, yeah?" 

We swap numbers and Harry blushes when I change his name to princess with a crown emoji next to his name.   
"You like being called girly names?"  
"Yeah but -"  
"So you don't mind if I carry on?" I grin. He just shakes his head, cheeks lovely and pink. 

 

Before we leave school I send him a wave and he wriggles his fingers. When I get home I collapse on my bed. Thank fuck it's Friday. 

I roll over and stuff my face into my pillow, imagining the flowery scent of Harry is next to me, painted nails instead of my own running down my stomach. I imagine soft hands, instead of my own rough ones, as I coax myself closer to orgasm. When I have finished and lie satisfied, panting into my covers, I wipe my hand on my top and make my way into the bathroom for a well needed shower. 

 

When I get out, dried and rid of come and sweat, I have a text off 'princess'. 

From Princess:   
When do you want to come over?

To Princess:  
Tomorrow sound good?x

From Princess:  
Yeah x

To Princess:  
I look forward to it ;) xx

I can imagine him blushing, biting his lip and his pretty nails tapping against his screen as he tries to think of what to say. 

From Princess:  
Xx

I'll take it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I wake up early, really wanting to impress. Harry's so neat and nice-smelling and I'm all muddy and sweaty. I don't think Harry knows what sweat is. 

 

I get a shower and take time to actually style my hair into a quiff, spraying it with hairspray so it stays in place. I stress over my clothes so much that I feel like Lottie. After ringing Zayn on FaceTime we decide that I'm wearing a tight, black v-neck and a pair of skinny jeans. My black vans are being tied onto my feet by the time Harry is texting me to come over. 

 

I put his address into google maps and walk to his house, arriving a good half hour later to knock at the door.  
"Hey Lou." His hands are shaking next to his side and he looks nervous, lips bitten and obvious signs of him pulling at his hair. 

"What's wrong Hun?" His face goes red and he just walks away, leaving the door open for me to go in. 

I follow him and stare in amazement at the soft, pastel walls, light coloured furniture and well put together house. As I'm nosing Harry goes into the kitchen and sits down, hands ringing with anxiety as he awaits my opinion.  
"This is..."  
"Horrible? Disgusting?" Harry guesses, voice wet and shaky. 

I turn around to face him and rush over, pulling his hands away from his face.  
"I was going to say lovely. It's so pretty and smells nice, like you."

I pull his head to my chest and run my hands over his fluffy hair.  
"It's okay, love. I'm not bothered by it okay?" He nods his head and pulls away, wiping his eyes. "Go make us a cup of tea then, yeah?" 

I smile when he gets up to potter about and make our drinks. I've learnt from being around him that when he's nervous or upset the best thing for him is to do something to keep himself occupied. It happened in English once, someone had called him a fag or something and he got super upset so he started tidying and collecting the books in before sitting down and taking deep breaths. 

We go to his room, fairy lights draped around the edges of the ceiling, white carpet and soft pink walls. The main wall has a flowery pattern on and a fire place in he middle. Instead of actual fire, Harry has logs and has wrapped them in orange lights. All his furniture is white and his bed has a teal and white dotty bed spread on. 

"It's very pretty." Harry grins and sits on the bed, the books already there and waiting. 

 

We study for a little while, quizzing each other on what's coming up in our next exam, before we take a break. 

"Lou?" Harry asks in a small voice from the bed, I am sat on the armchair in the corner of the room.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to answer your questions." I sigh and walk over to the bed.  
"No you don't," I frown. He furrows his brow, confused at my reaction.  
"What do you mean?" 

"You don't want to," I repeat. "You just know that I want to ask them. I understand that you do things a little differently to me. I don't need you to justify how how live and what makes you happy. You're perfect as you are and if this makes you happy then I'm glad you do it."

He just sits and stares for a little while, mouth open slightly and brain obviously overworking.

"You're thinking very loudly." 

Harry huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes.  
"That's the loveliest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you for not judging me."  
"That shouldn't be something you thank me for, Haz. Don't worry about it. Just know that you don't need to be embarrassed or ashamed about anything around me. My friends tell me everything. Sometimes some graphic details are included that aren't necessary. But you can trust me if you need to tell me something."

He nods and moved closer to me, his hand turn upwards on his thigh. The smile on his face is real and bright as I link our fingers.  
"I trust you."

We sit together for longer, listening to music and eating sweets. Harry makes dinner, neither of us too keen on me leaving. We eat quietly, sharing small, happy looks across the table as we chew. 

"Thanks Harry. You're amazing- honestly," I grin, getting ready to leave.  
"You- you can stay the night if you'd like?" He stammers, hands wringing together again.  
"I don't have any clothes with me."  
"I can wash your stuff or I have clothes that will fit you."  
"Yeah that'd be nice. Thanks Haz."

 

That night Harry gives me a baggy pair of basketball shorts and I reject a shirt, preferring to sleep without one.  
"Uhm, I hope you don't mind I want to wear something girlier. But if it makes you uncomfortable-"  
"Go ahead, babe. Wear what you want." He grins, dashing up the stairs from our spot on the couch. 

 

When he comes back down he has pyjama shorts on, red ones that have a bow on the front and a baggy t-shirt. His legs are hairless and smooth, well kept like everything in Harry's life. 

"You look great, Harry. But can I ask, what was with the sudden urge to dress girly?"  
"Sometimes I feel girlier than others. I love wearing these clothes a lot but I can't to school and today was you first time seeing me outside of school. I didn't want to freak you out or anything."  
"Promise me that you'll never stop what you want to do because you think it'll affect my view of you. I want to get to know you, see the real side of Harry Styles." 

He smiles at the floor and sits next to me, pulling his hair carefully up into a bun before he lights a few candles to make the room smell nice. 

"I'll sleep on the couch, I'm not taking your bed. Now shoo, a princess needs her sleep," I tease. Harry giggles- he fucking giggles and nods his head before he skips up stairs. He calls out a good night as he closes his door and I curl into the blankets on the couch, smelling the pillows that scream 'HARRY!' 

 

If I said I don't have to fight off a boner through the night then I'd be lying. But it is still one of the best nights sleep ever. Because of him.


	5. Chapter 5

I groan when I wake up, music and clattering coming from the kitchen. Once I've unburied my head from the pillow I get up and walk towards the noise, scratching my stomach lightly.

Standing in the doorway, eyes examining the beautiful sight before me, I yawn loudly and notify Harry of my presence. 

He is wiggling his hips to the music, shaking his hair out and pretending to play guitar. When he sees me he pauses and smiles bashfully.   
"That's adorable." He rolls his eyes and nods his head.   
"Of course it is, its me."  
"You have a point, Styles," I nod, completely serious. 

"I was only messin'," he mumbles as he moves around the kitchen to make whatever it is he's making.   
"I wasn't." He blushes red and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

We hum along quietly to the music as he makes breakfast and only begin to talk once we've started eating.   
"How did you sleep?" Harry asks me.   
"It was great," I grin but I know I'm blushing about how aroused I was simply by the smell of he boy. Harry raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips but he lets it slide. For now. 

He lends me a jumper, so big that I have to roll the sleeves up to my elbows to do anything and it covers my bum. I wait for Harry to come down and when he does... Wow!

 

He's wearing a maroon skirt that goes down to his ankles; a tight, white vest top; a large black cardigan and a pair of white shoes. His hair is down and I think he has makeup on. His eyelashes seem darker and longer; his eyes have been circled with a pencil carefully and his lips are now ruby red. 

My breath hitches in my throat as he sits across from me smelling of candy floss when he walks past. 

"I-is it t-too much?" He asks, bottom lip trembling and hands shaky. When I snap out of my daze I shake my head quickly.   
"No no no no no! You look gorgeous."

That day is filled with compliments and giggles with pink cheeks. 

"How did you learn how to paint your nails so well?" Harry grins.   
"Practice makes perfect. I used to get it everywhere."  
"Well let's have a super girly sleepover," I suggest, fanning my hands out towards Harry. "Do mine?" 

His face lights up, almost falling in his rush to go get the nail varnish.

When he comes back he has a dark blue and a silver glittery one along with a top coat. 

He sits down in front of me and I gingerly place my hands on his thighs, wanting to melt at the feeling of his legs through the skirt. The brush strokes over each nail thrice and covers them completely, not spilling a drop or smudging at all. All my nails besides my ring finger are dark blue, the other being silver glitter. 

After patiently waiting for it to dry he covers it with a top coat.   
"These are amazing Haz. Thank you."  
"I've never painted anyone else nails before. They turned out better than I thought. You have a tendency to fidget so I thought you would've smudged them by now."  
"I was occupied by the fact my hands were on your legs," he tenses so I quickly correct it. "It was tempting but I didn't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." 

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Not everyone has the decency to think about that." I frown and can't stop myself from thinking about Harry being hurt or touched against his will. My heart aches for the boy.

"Let's not talk about that- unless you want to?"  
"No. It's a subtle way of telling you what happened and what I'm sensitive to." He gives me a sad smile and shrugs his shoulders. 

He sticks pitch perfect on, his favourite film and grabs a blanket sitting next to me. 

Through the film he inches closer and rests his head on my shoulder. I bite my lip and wrap an arm around his waist.   
"I'm tired."  
"Go to sleep princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Once Harry falls asleep I slip a cushion under his head and write a note, an explanation of my disappearance scribbled on paper. I grab my things and close the front door softly as to not wake him. 

After pushing my headphones into my ears and playing the music I wanted, I started my walk home. 

 

My mum raises an eyebrow when I get home giving me the 'I want all the details.' I nod my head, sending her a small smile before I put my things in my room.

I head downstairs, sitting across from my mum in the kitchen.   
"So. How was it?" She asks, wriggling her eyebrows. "Did you use protection?"  
"Mum! We didn't have sex. I slept on the couch and he slept in his room. We watched a film today it was fun." I tap my nails on the table, drawing my mums attention to them. 

"Since when can you paint nails Lou?"  
"Harry did them. Listen mum, he's different," I sigh. She rests her chin in her hand and smiles. 

"He's new to school. He wears nail varnish and likes feeling pretty and when he gets the chance he wears girl clothes and his house is all girly but mum. He's so pretty," I whine and she grins, cooing. 

"So this doesn't bother you?"  
"No. Why would it?" I ask.   
"It shouldn't but boys your age have a tendency to judge things like that rather harshly."  
"I know. He's amazing. He's so smart and funny and kind. He's soft and scared of a lot of things. I-I want to take care of him," I admit, blush coating my cheeks. 

"Go for it. But I want to meet him as soon as I can. Find the boy who's got my boy in love." She gets up and walks away. 

Her words repeat in my head over and over. In love.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry blushes when he sees me in school, sends me a wave before I beckon him over.

"My mum wants you to come over."  
"What does she know about me?"  
"Why does that matter?"  
"So I know what I can do and what I can wear."  
"She knows you like being girly and wearing certain clothes. That you paint your nails. I told her how pretty you are and that you can be scared easily." 

"Okay. I'll come. When and what time?"   
"Tonight and if you want to go home and get anything together or change you can and I'll go with you. Or you can come straight to mine."  
"Your mum wouldn't mind having me dressed like a girl in your house?" He asks. I shake my head and he bites back a smile. "I think I'll leave that till the second visit. But I'll come to your house straight away if thats alright?"

"Great. We can walk home together."

 

A little later in biology, Harry asks for a pen, his ran out and as I pass him he gasps.   
"Y-you kept the n-nail varnish on?"   
"Yeah. It was very well done and you did it. I like them." He bites his lip and looks back at his book, murmuring that he'd do them again if I'd like. 

"You could paint my sisters nails. They aren't too good but they have lots of nail varnish stuff."  
"Yeah. That sounds fun. I've never painted a girl's nails before." 

 

We walk home and there are a lot of people shouting, laughing with their friends but it's loud and Harry doesn't like it. So I grab his hand and walk through an alleyway, feeling how sweaty his palms are. We go the less busy way home and Harry calms down, not daring to look at me because of our hands. 

 

But it makes me feel good and I know he likes it too so I keep them together, earning a squeeze from Harry before he lets go. 

 

I unlock the door and lock it again behind Harry. 

"Girls, I need you to be very quiet okay?" I ask at the giggling, yelling girls in the living room.   
"Why?"  
"I have a special friend over and he doesn't like loud noises." I pull Harry to stand next to me and he gives them an awkward wave and smile. 

"'M Harry," he says to each of the girls, taking their hands and kissing them gently as an introduction. He tells them all his corny jokes which make them giggle. 

"You all have very lovely names. I think they're names fit for princesses." The girls squeal and clap their hands, trying to drag Harry into a royal game. 

But I grab him faster, pulling him to the kitchen to meet my mum. 

"Mum, Harry, Harry this is my mum-Jay."

He shakes her hand and she rolls her eyes, pulling him in for a hug. I can see him squeeze his eyes closed and fight against the need to pull away.   
"Mum, maybe we should let Harry initiate any kind of physical contact for now, yeah?"

She pulls back with a worried face, apologising and sitting down, patting the seat next to her. 

"Your nails are nice Harry. What colour is that? It's gorgeous!" My mum fusses but Harry beams under the attention and they chat about girly things, sales and prices and things I can't join in with. 

"Hey," I whine. "He's my friend not yours." Harry grins and winks at me.   
"Jealous, Lou?" I roll my eyes and pout, nodding my head. 

"Very much so. After dinner is it alright if Harry paints the girls nails?"  
"Only if he doesn't mind painting mine too," my mum teases. Harry nods his head eagerly as we sit in our places for dinner. 

We have stew, one of my favourite things for my mum to cook and Harry loves it, goes back for seconds. 

"Thanks for inviting me round. It's been fun." 

 

The girls all sit patiently in the living room, waiting for Harry to come along and paint their nails. They have each chosen a colour and Harry is gentle and chats away to them about school and their favourite cartoons before moving onto the next girl. My mum is ecstatic when they're all finished, we all sit and compare our nails, the girls giggling when they see mine. 

 

Just before Harry leaves Phoebe walks up to him and he bends down to be level to her.   
"Harry's a funny name for a girl." 

 

He gasps and hugs her tightly before letting go only to grab me a moment later. He buries his head in my shoulder and I can feel my t shirt getting damp under his head. My mum ushers the girls back into the living room and goes in herself to give us some privacy. 

"It's okay love. Does that make you sad?"  
"Happy tears," he giggles, "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed." He pulls back and sniffles, wiping at his face and eyes. 

"No ones ever been this nice to me before," he laughs dryly.   
"You deserve to be treated like the princess you are, Haz." He looks up at me, glassy eyes and bitten lips.   
"Your princess," he whispers. I don't think I was meant to hear him but my heart stops beating and I gulp, nodding my head as I bring him back to my chest. 

 

"My princess."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry ignores all my calls and texts, avoids me in school. He moves away from me in English. What have I done?

It's a week later and it's like Harry doesn't exist anymore. I haven't seen him around school. My mum asks about I him but I just shrug and frown. 

Zayn pokes me in the arm.   
"What's up with you?"  
"Harry won't speak to me."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know," I whine, slamming my head onto the table.   
"Go talk to him then," Liam sighs.   
"He is avoiding me," I frown. 

"Liam is in his music class. So if he walks with Harry today we can walk up and meet him. He'll be outnumbered."  
"That sounds so mean."  
"He'll be fine. And if he's not he'll turn to you for comfort."

We agree on the plan and part ways once we've ate lunch. The whole way through my lesson my thoughts are working overdrive and my palms are sweating. 

Zayn pats me on the back, sending me an encouraging smile as we see Liam and Harry walking toward us. They're talking about something but when Harry turns to look straight ahead of himself his eyes widen and he tries to turn away. Liam grabs hold of him and keeps him walking in the same direction. 

"Get off me!" He squeaks. Zayn puts his hand on his other arm, directing him down an empty corridor to the back of the school. 

"Haz. Why are you ignoring me?" I pout, the three of us blocking him in against the wall. He is looking at the floor, kicking at the ground with his feet. 

"I'd rather not talk about it with all of you here," he mumbles.   
"Well you weren't talking when it was just me."  
"I-I'm sorry. Can we talk in private."  
"Harry, how do I know you're not going to just run away?"  
"I promise. We can go inside a classroom if you really want?"

It's the end of the day, this part of the school is usually vacant of teachers, a bunch of classrooms that are used for sixth formers or meetings. 

"Yeah okay. But I need you to talk to me."  
"I will, I swear."

We walk into a classroom together and he sits on a desk in the middle of the room while I lean against the door. 

"So what happened? I'm not angry, I'm just confused and sad. Did I do something wrong?"  
"No. You didn't. My ex-boyfriend did." He sighs and straightens up a little. "I was with him for a few years. We were fine at first and then he started drinking. He cheated a few times but I thought I loved him so I forgave him each time. 

If we ever argued he'd hit me. I told one of my friends and they didn't believe me so told everyone I was lying about him being an abusive boyfriend." He stops a little to cry and wipe his face. 

"He was lovely and accepting in the beginning. But when we spoke about the things I like to wear and stuff he got angry. Made me change. He always made me be as manly as possible. It was horrible. He remodelled my room in my mums house. 

That's when my mum knew something was up. She didn't say anything until she heard him... r-raping me in my bedroom. She called the police and he's in prison now. But it happened a few times. It's not a thing I can let go of. I was scared you'd be the same.

That's why I find comfort in girly things. Because being manly reminds me of a bad period of time in my life."

I try not to cry but a few tears slip few.   
"Harry- oh my god. I would never-" I sob, talking about it making my cries worse. 

"Come over here," he whispers. I clamber to my feet and stand in front of the table, his knees either side of my waist. He drops his hands to my sides and rest his head on my shoulder. My shirt gets damp under his eyes and his body shakes. 

"It's okay, love. Not a problem, yeah? I'd never do anything like that- never dream of it Harry. What happened is not right. I'm just glad you're okay now. You're safe now, babe."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was scared." I run a hand through his hair.   
"I know. That's okay, Haz. You going to go home now?"  
"I don't want to be alone." He holds onto my shirt tightly.   
"That's okay. I'll be there with you if you'd like?"  
"Please."  
"Okay love. You okay to go?"  
"Yes." 

We walk to Harry's and Harry gives me clothes to get changed into. After checking it was alright he changes into some girly pyjamas and curls up on the couch next to me. 

"Thank you for listening and for not judging me. No one else has ever done that. My mum kicked me out when she knew what was going on. She said she couldn't handle the baggage."  
"Oh, love." 

He rests his head on my shoulder and yawns.   
"You gonna go to bed?" He bites his lip and looks up at me.   
"I-I want you to sleep in my bed with me," he whispers. I turn to look at him, a pout on my lips. 

"You're sure? I don't want to scare-"  
"I'm sure, Lou. Please?" 

I follow him silently to his room and he climbs into bed before lifting the blanket for me. I slide in next to him and turn to face him.   
"You okay?"  
"Can we snuggle?" He whispers. I smile and open my arms. He moves over, head on my chest, legs tangled with mine and arms draped over my stomach. I kiss the top of his head. 

"Night love."  
"Night Lou. C-can you call me P-Princess?" He blushes.   
"Night princess."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry snuggles into my side when I try to roll over. I smile down at him, his face pale and calm, his curls pushed back with a hairband. His mouth is open a little, soft snores falling past his lips. He has an arm draped over my stomach loosely but his face is pressed tightly against my side with a leg wrapped around one of mine. 

Too tempted to touch him I reach my hand out and brush my fingers softly over his cheek. His nose scrunches and he whines in the back of his throat. I smile, repeating the action and he yawns and tries to bury his head in my chest to get away from me.

 

"Lou, that tickles," he giggles, voice deep from sleep. He clears his throat and squeezes his eyes shut again. "'M tired."  
"You always complain that you don't like messing your sleeping schedule up. You'll thank me later."

I drag him out of bed and shove him towards the bathroom.   
"Go brush your teeth."  
"I have a toothbrush here for you, y'know?" He smiles. I raise my eyebrows and follow him into he bathroom to do my teeth. 

We stand side by side, pulling faces in he mirror at each other and at one point Harry laughs so much he chokes on his toothpaste and has to spit it out, glaring at me.   
"Hey," I whine. "Not my fault I'm funny!"  
"Looking," Harry teases. I frown, my appearance not usually something I take kindly to being joked about. 

I look at the floor and cough out a weak laugh as I make my way out of the room. Harry makes a confused noise and grabs my hand.   
"Lou?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What's wrong?" He frowns, eyebrows drawn together.   
"Nothin' 'm fine," I shrug. 

"Hey," he says a bit louder when I walk away from him. "You got pissy when I ignored you. Don't do the same to me. Is it because of the shitty joke I made?"   
"I'm - I. My looks and... body aren't my f-favourite thing to joke about."

 

He sighs unhappily and pulls me back to his chest and wraps his arms around my shoulders to keep me against his chest.   
"You're absolutely gorgeous, okay? I think you're incredible." I shiver when I feel his lips press to my head, lingering. For a few seconds before he pulls back with pink cheeks. 

"Th-thank you," I whisper. He grins, dimples on either cheek that make him all the more adorable.  
"Breakfast?"  
"Okay," I agree, smiling at the floor when Harry keeps hold of my hand as we walk downstairs.

 

He makes pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, presenting it carefully and proudly.   
"So..." I start.   
"So?" He asks.  
"Thanks for before," I mutter. He bites his lip and shrugs.   
"It's not a bother." I smile gratefully and he looks down at his nearly empty plate. 

"I-I need to know something," I start when we're sat in his living room, music in the background.   
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. We have a certain way we are with each other. But I need to know what it means," I frown at how badly I've phrased it. 

"We're very close, is what I'm trying to say. And what you told me yesterday makes me nervous that I'll do something wrong. I want you to set boundaries."  
"Like what I'm uncomfortable with and what I'm not?"  
"Yeah."  
"I-I'll write a list when you go home later. I'll get a bit too embarrassed if you are here while I do it."  
"Okay," I smile. 

"Thanks for doing this, no ones ever done this."  
"It's not a bother," I repeat his words from earlier and the smile on his face reassures me that everything's going to be okay. 

 

We can do this together. We will do this.


	10. Chapter 10

I leave quicker than I thought I would simply because Harry seemed rather eager to complete this list. He has set a notebook and a load of stationary up at his desk with a cup of tea. He has a little grin permanently etched onto his face. It falls slightly when I announce my departure but he hugs me tightly, presses his face into my neck before he opens the door for me to go. 

"Text me when you've wrote your list. Or if you need help with writing it?"  
"I will. Thanks. Bye Lou,"  
"Bye princess." 

The use of it unprovoked and so casually makes Harry choke on his breath and his cheeks go red. I pat him on the back until he can breathe correctly and can form a coherent sentence. 

"Yeah. Bye," he grins bashfully, wriggling his fingers in a wave before I go out the door. I bite my lip when I'm out and pray to God Harry thinks this went well. 

 

I go to Zayn's later on, not disclosing any information besides what happened today, accepting that what I was told yesterday is Harry's story to tell people, not mine. 

"So you guys are a thing now?" Liam who is sat beside Zayn scoffs.   
"They've always been a thing."  
"Like official?" Niall interrupts. Zayn nods while I shake my head. 

"We've never spoke about being a couple. We just said that we're very close with each other and we should set some boundaries according to what he's comfortable with."  
"Is it something to do with what he told you yesterday?"  
"Yeah. Just to keep everything safe and consensual."

"Can you not just ask him whether something's okay or not?" Zayn asks.   
"Harry aims to please. If I ask him while I'm doing something he'll say yes just to make me happy. This way he has rules on what we can do and I know where to draw the line. Even then I'll still ask him if he's comfortable with it."

"Wow. You really have this planned out?" Niall grins.   
"You have never gone through the effort with anyone before," Liam acknowledges.   
"No ones been worth the effort. Harry is. I don't want to lose him."

 

"You should invite him to come and have a movie night with us one night. We can have one tomorrow and see if he wants to come? Make him feel welcome in our circle."

Zayn and Liam and Niall live together. I'm meant to move in with them when I start uni. Liam and Zayn are together and Niall has his moments with them. I've spoken to Zayn about it and apparently he and Liam have spoken about it too, maybe inviting Niall to join their relationship. 

"You should do it soon," I whisper to Zayn as he hugs me goodbye.   
"I'm doing it tonight. Wish me luck."  
"Good luck mate. Bye, lads, have fun," I grin, shouting he last bit to the other two. "Let me know how it goes. I'll ask Harry about tomorrow."

 

I go home and my mum quizzes me about what happened again. I tell her what I told the lads and she coos, hugging me. 

"You're so thoughtful baby!"  
"I just don't want to hurt him or scare him away," I shrug.   
"Invite him round to stay next weekend."  
"We break up soon anyway."  
"Next week is your last isn't it?"  
"Yeah." She lets go of me and kisses my cheek with a laugh before letting me retreat upstairs. 

 

I plug my phone in and think about texting Harry. No he said he wanted to do it alone. But then my phone buzzes and Princess flashes up on my screen. 

From Princess:

Can I FaceTime you? X

To Princess:

Of course you can sweet heart. Everything okay?xx

From Princess:

Yeah. Thanks xx

My phone starts ringing and I accept, grinning when Harry's gorgeous face pops up on the screen. 

"Alright babe?"  
"Yeah," he sighs happily, a smile on his lips.   
"You made your list yet?"  
"Yeah. It's not long, sorry if-"  
"Haz, I'm doing this so I know what your comfortable with. I don't care if all you put was being called pretty or Princess. I'd still talk to you and act the same around you."

He closes his eyes and smiles.   
"What are we?"  
"W-what do you want to be?"  
"I'd love to call you my boyfriend," he blushes. "But the last person-"  
"I'm not him. I'm Louis."  
"Yeah. Louis," he repeats, still not opening his eyes. 

"We'll think about it, okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"So. I'm going to Zayn's tomorrow to watch a few films with Niall, him and Liam. Want to come with me?"  
"Really?" He opens his eyes now, looking hopeful.   
"Yes really. The boys want you to come round too. And my mum wants you to stay over next weekend. That okay?"  
"Yeah, that'd be really nice. Thank you." 

He's all pretty and soft and delicate and I never thought I could fall this hard, this quickly for someone. 

"Okay. Should we meet early so we can go over your list?"  
"Mines near Zayn's isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"You come to mine in the morning then and we'll go to Zayn's later on?"  
"Sounds great."  
"Great," he repeats. I can tell he's tired. 

"It's a date," I grin.   
"Date," he mumbles and suddenly perks up. "A date?" His cheeks are pink and his lips are bitten and bright.   
"Is that okay?"   
"That's... amazing. Thank you Louis."  
"Not a bother," I tease making him smile. "Go to sleep love. You're tired."

He curls up, tucked into bed and his phone resting against the wall. 

"Night Lou."  
"Night princess."

His lips quirk into a smile before he closes his eyes and I can tell he's fallen asleep. 

I can't bare to turn it off so as creepy as it sounds I turn the volume up and allow myself to fall asleep to the lovely noises and breaths he makes in his sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry is quick to text me in the morning and invite me over again. I'm on the same page as him, changing quickly after my shower. I slip my shoes on and with a quick kiss to my mums cheek, I'm leaving the house.

 

Harry swings the door open after I knock and yanks me in by my arm, pulling me behind him until we reach his bedroom.   
"The list is on the desk. If you have any questions, just ask."  
"Calm down, babe. Make us a cuppa while you wait so you aren't driving you self mad?"

He leaves the room to boil the kettle while I read the list. 

 

In Harry's neat writing he has scrawled. 

Boundaries (for now)!

Pet names. 

Holding hands. 

Kisses on the face. 

Kissing on the lips (maybe.) 

Hugs. 

Cuddles. 

Sharing a bed. 

Being girly around you. 

Sharing secrets. 

 

I smile down at the list and make my way downstairs to find the curly haired boy tugging at his hair, eyes wet and dark. I lift his hands away from his head and pull him to my chest. 

"You're okay," I soothe. "You're fine. Everything on the list is great, I love it all Harry." He sniffles and nods against my chest, wiping his eyes on my shoulder before pulling away to sit down again. 

 

"You're sure about it?" Harry asks while we're drinking our tea.   
"One thing I'm confused on. Kissing on the lips. Maybe?"  
"Yeah. I-I don't know if I'm ready to get or not."  
"That's fine love," I smile to ease his discomfort. "I was just wondering. We can ease into it and I won't kiss you unless you kiss me first or you ask me to. That sound okay?"  
"Very much so."

Harry paints my nails again, this time I choose a green, Harry blushing when I tell him because it's like his eyes. 

"I really like your eyes, Haz. You ever wear makeup?" I ask.   
"Uhm- I have done yeah. I find it difficult to apply it."  
"Hmm, c-could I maybe try and do it for you?" I ask quietly.   
"I'd like that."

Once my nails have dried I go into Harry's wardrobe.   
"Can I pick your outfit?"   
"Go for it."  
"Okay."

I choke on my breath when I accidentally pull a pair of lacy knickers out of his wardrobe.   
"Harry- holy shit- do you wear these?" I ask as I throw them at him. I don't mean to sound horrified but the image of Harry in them takes my breath away. I'm just shocked. 

But then I hear Harry crying and I turn around, frowning at the sight of him crying into his pillow. I sit at his side, my hand on his lower back.   
"Haz. I didn't mean it like that. I was shocked. God you'd look amazing in these. D'you wear them often?"  
"Only when I'm alone," he sniffles. 

"Will you wear them today?" I ask quietly.  
"You want me to?"   
"Would you be comfortable with it?"  
"Yeah. Give me 'em?"

I pass him the underwear and go back to his wardrobe, grabbing a flowery pair of jeans and a white, long-sleeved blouse. 

Harry comes out of the bathroom wearing the clothes I've chosen and he does a 360 turn with a stupid smile on his face. I grin at him when looks up from the floor.   
"They alright?" I ask.   
"I love it. The boys won't mind right?"  
"They'll get over it," I assure. I hold my arms out and sigh happily when he collapses into my hold. 

 

We walk to Zayn's silently but Harry holds my hand and it's not awkward, comfortable and safe. 

"Hey so I have a few things to fill you in on. Zayn and Liam are together. They live together but Niall lives with them and- they're interested in bringing him into their relationship."  
"Like polyamorous?" Harry asks softly.   
"Yeah. I think so."  
"Oh. Cool. Have they spoken to Niall about it?"  
"They did yesterday so we should see how it went today."

When we go in Zayn hugs us both and Harry remains by my side while I talk to Zayn.   
"How was it?"  
"He's agreed. But he says that he wants to go slow because of how long me and Liam have been together. He doesn't want to feel like he's just butting in."  
"Good. How would he feel if we brought it up?"  
"Fine. We'll be kissing in front of you unless that makes you uncomfortable," he directs towards Harry. 

"No that's fine."  
"I like your jeans by the way," Zayn smiles as we walk to the living room. Harry squeezes my hand as we walk into the living room. 

"Hey guys," Niall smiles happily, cuddled into Liam's side as he waves at us.   
"You alright?" I ask. Niall nods and I give him a look. You'll tell me more later. He nods his head before tucking it back into Liam's neck. 

Zayn makes us a drink while we talk to the other two and Harry stares at the floor for a while.   
"Alright lovely?" I ask quietly so no one hears.   
"Yeah. Just not used to going out in girl clothes."  
"You look incredible, Haz. And if someone thinks otherwise great. More Harry for me." Harry grins then and presses himself to my side. 

"Harry for you," he whispers under his breath but I hear it so I kiss his temple and nod. 

We drink our tea together on an armchair. We've crammed our bums onto the chair together and tangled our limbs until I'm unsure of what belongs to who. 

I call Harry a taxi later on so he can get home early to have 'beauty sleep' which I don't think he needs- but yeah. He gets in the taxi after a kiss on the cheek and waves out the window as it drives away. 

I drop onto the mass of bodies on the couch.   
"Explain now."

"Basically we approached Niall about it and he said yes once we talked over what was good, what wasn't. And yeah. We're a thing."  
"See, told you it'd be fine," I smile smugly. Niall raises his eyebrows. 

"You knew and didn't tell me?"  
"Mhm," I grin. "Because I knew you'd say yes when you were asked. Well I'm going to go asleep. If you wake me up because you're having sex, I swear- I'm going to kill you." 

I collapse into bed after saying some sleepy good nights and with only thoughts of Harry, I drift to sleep happily.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week goes quick and Harry seems even more shy around me than usual.   
"Princess what's up?" 

I'm not being fair I know, the word princess gets to him. 

"I-I'm nervous about staying at your house."  
"Why love?" I ask quietly, taking his hand as we walk.   
"Y-you won't make me have sex with you will you?"   
"No darling of course I won't. What made you think I would?"  
"Last time I stayed-"

I've heard enough.   
"This isn't last time okay? It's a new start and I'm not going to do what he did. I haven't even kissed you yet Haz."  
"Yeah. Okay. Sorry."  
"Don't worry 'bout it."

 

Harry hugs me tightly before we leave school and walk home separately. 

The next day, after I've tidied my room I ring Harry and we talk on the phone as he walks to my house. I wait in the living room to open the door when he knocks. He grins at me when I open the door and I wrap my arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

"Everything's going to be okay. If you're nervous just hold my hand." I bring him into the living room where most f the girls are and they squeal, running to his side. 

They wrap their tiny little arms around him and try to pull him over to their hair station.   
"You can do Harry's hair later girls. Mum wants to see him before you take him away from me." They pout but let go of his hand. 

"Can they braid?" Harry asks quietly into my ear.   
"Yeah I think so."  
"You think they could do my hair like that and teach me?"  
"Yeah. They could teach me too. So I can do your hair."  
"Yeah. That'd be nice."

My mum is surprised when Harry hugs her today but she wraps her arms around him too which makes him smile.   
"You alright Harry?"  
"Yeah, I'm good thanks, you?"  
"Oh I'm great. It's good to have you over. Shut Louis up about you for a while." I laugh it off but I can feel my cheeks go red. 

"You talk to your family about me?" He asks when we're left alone a little later.   
"Maybe."  
"All good things I hope."  
"I couldn't find a bad word to say about you," I smile. He looks at the floor with a smile on his lips as my mum walks in. 

"You fancy a kfc for dinner?" She asks.   
"Haz?"  
"I don't mind." She nods and sits down. 

"I like your top Harry," my mum compliments.   
"I swear you like Harry more than you like me," I tease. My mum shrugs and winks towards Harry, causing my favourite noise to fall from his lips. He giggles and bites his lip, grinning at me. 

"Are you two taking Louis' bed or is one sleeping away?" My mum asks.   
"Harry?"  
"Uhm- you don't mind us sharing not a bed?"  
"No. Our Louis won't do nothing bad. so yeah Lou's bed?" Harry nods mutely. 

 

We have dinner in the living room and after washing their hands the girls lay Harry on the floor so his head is in Lottie's lap. He smiles up at me and waves with wiggling fingers as Lottie braids it. 

"C-could you teach me?" He asks her quietly.   
"Yeah sure. Fizz. Sit here and let us show Haz how to braid your hair."  
"I'm learning too!" I interrupt.   
"Why're you learning to braid hair?" Fizz asks. 

"So I can do Harry's. Now show us, go on."

After a good hour of practicing and watching and listening Harry understands. I take a little more teaching but an extra half hour later, I can braid. 

Harry sits with the girls and braids their hair for practice and then paints their nails again, this time with his own polish. 

"Who wants to do face masks?" My mm grins while we're all watching some film about a cat going into a magic house. 

She comes in with two bowls of sludge which Harry happily accepts when my mum asks him directly. The girls have a blast smothering their skin in sticky, gooey stuff. 

Harry grins at me when he's got the black paste smeared all around his face besides his eyes and mouth.   
"You still look lovely," I sigh and he thanks me shyly as he tucks himself under my arm. 

Once they've washed it off Harry is thanking them for everything they've taught and done.   
"It's fun having someone new to practice on," Lottie grins.   
"You don't think I'm weird?" Harry whispers and she pats him on the arm.   
"Everyone likes what they like. It's not my place to judge you on that. If you enjoy it go for it." 

And in that moment I've never been so proud of my sister. Harry bites my arm and I suck a harsh breath in staring at him. But when I see his eyes are watery and he is trying his best not to cry I sigh. I move his mouth away from my bite mark and run my hand over his head, smushing his head against my chest. 

"Happy?"  
"Very," he sniffles and presses a kiss to my chest, getting one in return on the top of his head.

Harry yawns cutely when the film ends and I pull him off the couch and up the stairs.   
"I'll leave the room while you get changed," I smile. He nods and opens the door for me when he's finished. 

"Is it alright if I just wear my boxers?" He shrugs and sends me a small smile as he watches me undress. 

"Watching me are ya?" I tease.   
"Well it's rather enticing." I laugh and climb in next to him.   
"I could say the same." He smiles, staring into my eyes. I shift forward unconsciously and I can feel his breaths hitting my face.   
"Lou?"  
"Yeah?" I gulp.   
"Kiss me?" 

I bring a hand to his jaw, holding him closer as I lean in to softly press our lips together. He makes a small noise against my lips and pulls away.   
"Th-thank you."  
"No problem, Princess." He bites his lip and snuggles into my side. 

"Night Lou."   
"Night love. Sweet dreams."  
"I always have good dreams when I've been with you." 

I don't know if Harry can feel my heart hammering in my chest but fucking hell. He should because he's he reason. He came to school and straighten away wormed his way into my stupid heart. 

I hope he doesn't leave.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up to drool on my chest and snores coming from Harry. I laugh and wipe of his saliva, kissing his head as he groans. 

"Mornin' love." He raises his head.   
"Morning Lou. W-will you k-kiss me again?" I grin and nod.   
"You kiss me this time so I know how far we can go."

He presses his lips against mine hesitantly and parts his mouth a little, wider when my tongue slides along his lip. I slip my tongue in carefully, just minutely moving it as he hums into my mouth. I pull my tongue away and allow us to just move our lips against each other's slowly. 

"Was that okay?" I ask.   
"Amazing," he grins, burying his head in my neck. "You have lovely skin."  
"I'd love to give you a love bite. Right here," I mumble pressing my fingers to Harry's collarbone. 

"Do you have a sweet spot?"  
"What?" He laughs.   
"A place on your body that feels nice. Usually on your neck."  
"No but I'm sure you'll find it soon," he whispers. 

"Would love bites be okay?" I ask.   
"Maybe. Maybe just kisses on the neck and then if you find my 'sweet spot' you can make a love bite there."  
"Deal," I grin.   
"Deal," he sighs, smiling softly. 

"You want to go out for breakfast?" I ask.   
"Where?"  
"There's a pancake place round the corner."  
"Yeah okay."  
"It's a date." He just nods and smiles to himself as he stumbles to the bathroom. 

 

Harry comes out in his boy clothes but he has his hair tied back in braids he took a while to perfect.   
"No girl clothes?"  
"I've never gone out in them before. It's just not something that's good for me."   
"That's okay. I want you to know if you wanted to I wouldn't be embarrassed because of it."   
"Thank you," he whispers. I kiss his forehead and he sits on the bed while I shower. 

When I'm dressed and ready Harry smiles up at me, reaching a hand out to hold mine.   
"It's so nice there," I explain to Harry, recommending what I think Harry will like.

 

We get there and it's nice and quiet, sitting at a table in the back so it's more private.   
"Will you stay at mine over the holiday?"  
"If you want me to. I'll stay as long as you'll let me."  
"You know Id let you stay the whole time," he confesses.   
"You would?"   
"Yeah. Is that good or bad?"  
"That's amazing, Harry. I might take you up on that offer." 

 

We make small talk over our pancakes and when we get to mine, Harry sits and picks at the hem off his top.   
"What's wrong?"   
"It's stupid, doesn't matter," he shrugs.   
"No it's not. What's wrong?"  
"I like your jumper a lot. It's soft and smells like you."

I pull my jumper over my head and throw it at him, replacing it with a t shirt.   
"Really?"  
"Yes. You'll look cute in it."

He smiles gratefully and pulls it over his torso. He covers his nose with the neck and let's his eyes flutter closed when he breathes in. I bite my lip and tap his cheek, moving closer to him. His eyes open a little. 

"Will you-" he cuts himself off with a sigh.   
"I need to know what you want me to do."  
"Kiss me." I press my lips against his after moving his - my - jumper out of the way. I nibble at his bottom lip as he whimpers and grips onto my shirt tightly. 

"Okay?" I ask.   
"Lovely," he whispers, flopping backwards onto the bed. "I like kissing you."  
"I enjoy kissing you too," I smile.   
"Good. Do you want to stay at mine?"

He packs my bag after insisting he wanted to choose what I wear at his.   
"This would look great on you," he mumbles even though I can't see what he has as he folds it into my bag.

"Just let me say goodbye to my mum and we'll be on our way." 

I kiss my mum on he cheek and wave bye to the girls, Harry doing the same with a small call of 'thank you, bye!'

We walk quietly to his but when we get there he blasts the music loudly and sings along happily, putting my clothes in a drawer at the top of his dresser. 

"You stay here often enough to need extra clothes," he smiles.   
"You sound fed up of me," I tease.   
"Never." He leans forward and brushes his lips against mine gently, a shy smile on his face. I hum and wrap my arms around his waist. 

"I like holding you."  
"I like being held by you." After a moment he laughs. "We're so cheesy."  
"You love it clearly so I don't think you can complain. You contribute to the cheese."  
"True."

 

We lie on the bed together, hands just brushing as we talk, crack jokes and just enjoy each others company. Harry rolls over with a yawn and rests his head on my shoulder. 

"Hey Haz?" He hums and puts his hand on my stomach.   
"I love your tummy," he mumbles. I laugh and press my face into his hair.   
"Are you tired?"  
"A little."  
"Didn't you sleep well last night?"  
"I did. I'm tired quite a lot."  
"I've notcied," I smile. 

We make small talk until I can hear him snoring against my neck. I smile to myself and run my fingers through his curls, kissing his head. He's so beautiful.


	14. Chapter 14

I pretty much live in Harry's beautiful world of soft colours and pretty smells until we have to go back to school. Harry lets me hold his hand in school as we walk around and though we get a few looks he is okay. I still won't kiss him if he doesn't want me to but most of the time he does so as long as he is comfortable so am I. 

He hangs around with Liam, Zayn and Niall a lot too, so much so that they become close friends. So close that Liam approaches me one day with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. 

"Who shoved a stick up your arse mate?"  
"I've been speaking to Harry," he starts, completely dismissing my small joke.  
"And?"   
"He said that he's scared of what you want to do. That you want to take it further when he doesn't. Louis are you pressuring him into having sex with you?" He sighs. 

"No!" I explode. "I fucking care about him so much, I'd never do that to him. I won't kiss him unless he does it first. He initiates everything and I've not once said I wanted to take it further. And seriously after all the years you've known me you think I'd do something like that?" His face falls.   
"No- Lou, that's not what I meant!"  
"Oh, you've made it pretty fucking clear what you meant," I spit, shoulder barging him as I walk past. 

Harry hangs off my arm when he sees me at lunch but I brush him off and act as if he and Liam aren't even there. Zayn catches on pretty quickly but stays quiet about it while we're sat together while Niall sings happily to the music playing in his headphones.

 

Harry sits there and looks like he's about to cry for the whole time which makes me melt inside. So as I go to take his hand he pushes mine away and walks away from me. I sigh and scrub my hands over my fave. 

Liam is on edge, careful not to speak too much to me. He casts me wary glances but never looks me in the eye. 

"What's up with you two?" Zayn asks as soon as we get into their house.   
"Liam is being a prick and Harry is the reason for it."   
"What?"

"Liam accused me of trying to force Harry to have sex when I haven't done that and Harry told him I have," I whine, falling into his arms. Zayn kisses my forehead and squeezes me tightly. 

"Li, that's out of order, mate," he sighs.   
"I was looking out for Harry."   
"And by the sounds of things you didn't approach this very carefully. I want you to apologise to Louis and go tell Harry the same," Zayn ordered. He had always coddled me more than he did the rest of the boys but he understands me. He knows that I need it when things like this happen. 

 

"It's all going to be okay, Lou. You and Harry will make up and you know that you and Liam will be mates again soon enough."  
"I know. But Zayn- he accused me of raping Harry who has suffered past abuse and god- that's not okay."  
"I know, love. And I know I'm the best cuddler ever so you'll want to stay here all day, but I know that there is someone else you want to be cuddling."

"I'm just scared he won't want me anymore."  
"Why miss the opportunity to find out?" He smiles.   
"Yeah okay. I'll go when Liam has told him what he wanted to say."  
"Good. Now stick the kettle on. I want a cuppa after that drama."

 

After we've had our tea I go to Harry's house to find him crying, in a ball on the couch. I bend down to his level and brush his hair out of his face gently, kissing his cheek.   
"Are you okay love?"  
"I thought you hated me!" He wails as he wraps his limbs around me like a koala. I carry him up the stairs and lay him on the bed. 

 

"I could never hate you. I was angry, yes, but I didn't hate you. Liam accused me of forcing you to have sex with me which I don't think I've done," I whisper softly as I brush my fingers up and down his arm. "If you think I was you should've told me instead of Liam. If I'm the source of the problem I need to know to make it better. Okay?"

"Yeah," he sniffles. "I don't think you were pressuring me. I spoke to Liam about not giving you what you want and not doing anything sexual."   
"Fuck, Harry. I don't give a shit if you never in a million years would have sex with me. Its you that I want, not the sex."  
"Thank you Lou. For making me comfortable and being nice to me. I want you too."

 

I want this boy very much.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry kisses me good bye when it's time to leave and I make sure to ring him so I know he is okay going to sleep. 

 

It's three days until Harry's birthday. I don't know what to get him so I turn to Lottie for help. 

"Can you come shopping with me? I don't know what you girls like," I pout.   
"Yeah, sure. Let me get my purse." She leaves the room to get her things and when she comes back she cocks her head and stares at me. 

"You like this boy a lot don't you?"  
"Yes, I do," I admit, feeling my cheeks go pink. "Now let's go." 

 

"Harry wears girly clothes right?" She asks as we walk past new look.   
"Yeah he does."  
"Do you want to buy him some?"  
"Okay." 

 

She helps me pick out a pretty, pastel pink skirt and a blouse with some jewellery that I think Harry will like. My heart beats faster when we walk past a women's underwear shop.   
"I need to go in here." Lottie's eyes go wide but she waits outside patiently.

 

I buy Harry a lacy pair of panties and a few soft, silk knickers that I hope Harry will enjoy and wear. Unable to resist, I buy a pair of underwear that has 'Princess' printed on the backside. The cashier stares at me a little strange but I don't really care, only thinking of Harry's reaction to this. 

 

Lottie doesn't even mention the underwear but follows me to a makeup shop, pointing out the good brands and the ones that aren't too good. 

I buy him mascara, eyeliner, lipstick and a large nail set. 

"You spent a lot of money," Lottie points out.   
"I know."  
"He likes you, you know?" She smiles.  
"Yeah, I know," I grin, biting my lip.   
"Why aren't you together then?"  
"We're taking it slow," I explain. "Harry is fragile. I need to take care of him and I don't want to scare him off by going too quickly."  
"Well, tell me when you get together because you're going to be the cutest couple ever." 

 

I wrap the presents the night before his birthday in pink flowery paper and write a note for each one. 

The panties note says: 

'To Harry, for when you want to feel pretty in secret' with a little heart drawn on. 

I wrap the princess panties separately and smile to myself as I write. 

'To my princess. Just to remind you who you are xxx' 

 

'For when you want to try your makeup out and let me do it.' 

'So you can add to your never ending collection of nail polishes' 

'Wear this tonight. I'm picking you up at seven, princess.' 

I feel my cheeks heat up as I stick the last note to the outfit I bought him. I put them in the bag I got and leave them next to my door, ready for me to grab when I leave to go to Harry's in the morning. 

 

I wake up early get washed and dress my best (tight jeans that I know Harry likes and a white short sleeved button up.) before leaving the house. I buy a bouquet of red roses on my way and smile. I can't wait to see his reaction. 

When I knock on the door it's early but I already warned Harry I'd be round. 

"Lou?" Harry asks, apparently shocked.   
"Happy birthday love!" I grin.   
"Come in, come in," he smiles. "I'll get a base for the roses. Thank you."   
"Not a bother. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." 

Harry gasps and nods his head. 

I set his gifts on the floor next to his feet as we sit on the couch. 

"Do you want to open them while I'm here or should I leave?" I ask gently, pulling Harry to sit in my lap.   
"Depends what you got me," he laughs. "I want you to be here." 

He opens the makeup first, putting the notes to the side to keep. His mouth goes wide and he kisses my arm gently in thanks as he reaches for his next present. The next one he picks up is the nail varnish. 

"You do realise I'm so painting your nails after this?" He grins, looking over his shoulder at me.   
"Can't wait love." 

I wait carefully as he peels the wrapping paper off the set of panties. 

"Do you like them?" I hum, happy that Harry hasn't freaked out yet.   
"Love them. They're so pretty," he breathes, biting his lip. 

Harry climbs off my knee to sort the things out so far, all the presents in a pile as well as the notes and wrapping paper. 

When Harry opens the princess panties he positively throws himself at me, tears leaking from his eyes. 

"Hey, I can take them back f you don't like them?" I soothe, kissing his shoulder and running my hands down his back. 

I let him cry into my shoulder until he's calm, a shivering mess against me. 

"You don't like them?" I ask sadly, disappointed that my favourite one he didn't like.   
"I do- trust me, I do. No one has ever encouraged me to be girly and it just means a lot." 

Harry sighs as he wipes his eyes.   
"I'm a mess," he laughs sadly.   
"You're beautiful. Now, save that present for later, Niall, Liam and Zayn want to spend time with you on your birthday." 

 

Harry pouts because I won't let him open the present but with the promise of doing my nails he's soon distracted. 

 

He paints them a very light purple and puts white tips on them all, grinning down at his work.   
"They're amazing, Haz. Thank you. Now go get your butt dressed so we can go." 

 

He runs up to his room and soon comes down in a pair of white skinny jeans and a pink tank top with a flowery blazer. 

"You look beautiful, baby. Can I have a kiss?" I. Ask hopefully, making Harry crack a smile when I pucker my lips ridiculously. He pressed his lips against mine gently and moves them slowly. 

"Ready to go?"  
"C'mon, birthday princess, lets get this show on the road." 

Harry throws his head back laughing, so happy and carefree. I wish he was always like this, safe and happy and good. He didn't used to be but I can make sure he is now. 

 

My princess. My baby. My girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry gets bombarded with hugs when we walk into the trio's flat. Liam pulls him onto the couch to open more presents. 

"Happy birthday," we sing as Zayn brings cake in, a grinning Harry sitting on my lap as he tries not to wriggle. 

"Happy birthday beautiful," I whisper as he blows out his candles. 

 

"Harry's finally eighteen!" Niall cheers, settling himself on Liam's knee.   
"We can all go and drink together now," Zayn smiles as he sets the cake down. Harry shakes his head and presses his face into my neck. 

 

"You okay, lovey?" I ask gently.   
"I haven't spent a birthday with anyone for three years. It's just a bit overwhelming."   
"Three years?"  
"My fifteenth birthday I was in hospital and my family wasn't allowed to see me," he whispers. "And then I was kicked out by the time I was sixteen and I had no friends to spend the day with."   
"Well you do now, yeah?" I hum with a small smile. 

He nods his head against my chest, kissing my pec. I rest my hands on his hip and kiss his forehead. 

"So how are you guys?" I ask, directing the question to three cuddled together on the couch.   
"We're going good," Liam smiles. "Niall's a good edition to us. We have a bigger bed now too to fit us all in."   
"Good, good. Niall, opinions?"  
"We have had our issues of course. But we worked things out. I'm enjoying it."

"Plus-" Zayn laughs. "Sex is great with Niall added." 

Harry frowns in my lap and tenses, hand gripping my thigh.   
"He's okay with that being said?" He asks quietly.   
"Yeah, he's fine. Quite the exhibitionist really," I comfort. Harry's cheeks go pink so I laugh and ruffle his hair. "Something you're interested in maybe, Haz?"

Harry huffs and climbs off my lap and onto the couch cushion. I reach for him but he scowls and hits my hands away.

"Boys think it's time me and Harry go home," I smile politely, shrugging at them as we see ourselves out, Harry thanking them for the presents they got him. 

 

"What's wrong?" I ask.   
"Nothing."   
"There clearly is. What's wrong?" I repeat. "Harry I can't help if I don't know what I did wrong!" 

"He used to make me have sex in front of other people. And uhm- with other people too. It would be him and his friends but they were all in on it so no one snitched. But yeah- I was forced to act like an exhibitionist."   
"I'm sorry love. I didn't know. But I won't ever force you to do something you don't want to, okay? D'you want tea and a nap?"   
"Yes please," he sighs, finally relaxing into my arms. 

We drink tea and discuss the gifts I got for him. 

"You like them then yeah?"   
"Lots. Thank you. You didn't have to spend that much money on me y'know?"   
"Hmm. But I wanted to, princess. Now, I need to go and get ready and so do you. Open your last present and use your other presents to get ready," I instruct, kissing his lips quickly. "See ya later princess."

 

I leave him sat shocked in his living room, eyes wide and mouth open. He manages to nod his head and pucker his lips and I drive home with a smile on my face.

I take out my suit and hang it up on the door while I get my shower. 

My hair takes a while to do, drying, combing, gelling- the lot. I pull my suit on, fixing the collar and leaving it without a tie as I stare at my reflection. 

"Great." 

I pull my shoes on and check the time. 6:30. With the extra presents for Harry (a teddy bear and the jewellery I bought) under my arm I set out. 

"Mum! I'm going now."  
"Good luck, honey, be good. Be safe!" I can hear Lottie cackle in the living room.   
"Okay, bye!" 

 

I rub my sweaty palms on my thighs as I wait for him to answer the door, checking the time and tapping my foot. Harry opens the door looking frazzled and his eyes are red. 

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask gently as I usher him back inside.  
"I c-can't do it!" He wails, falling into my arms so I walk him into the living room, dropping back onto he couch. 

"What can't you do, love?" 

He throws the makeup I bought at me and curls into a ball on the couch.   
"Hey, babe, it's okay, it's okay. You feeling not good right now?"

He nods his head and sniffles against his arm.   
"How about- instead of going out we order in and we'll practice makeup and everything? Could invite Zaynie and Li and Ni if you wanted."   
"Like a proper girly sleepover?" He asks hopefully.   
"Like a proper girly sleepover. Shall I phone them?" Harry grins up at me and nods excitedly. "You go get changed into whatever you want, darling." I kiss his head and he scurries upstairs to do as I've told him. 

 

"Hey lads?" I ask once they pick up the phone.   
"Sup Lou?"   
"Harry's not in the best mood. He uhm- I'll explain later. But he wants a sleepover with you guys."  
"When should we be there?" Liam asks.   
"As soon as. Just bring the essentials and your hair products," I smile, excited.   
"Sure..." Zayn says, sounding doubtful. "We'll be there in ten."   
"Thank you. Bye." 

I hang up and tidy up the mess of the makeup everywhere, putting all of his presents in his bag and carrying them up to his room. Harry squeals when I open the door, trying to cover himself up. 

"Sorry, love," I laugh, covering my eyes and waiting until he gets changed.   
"Y-you didn't peak did you?" He asks quietly.   
"Of course not. You didn't want me to see you so I didn't look," I explain. 

He's wearing a pair of black gym shorts, tight in all the right places and one of my hoodies I've left here. It's black and grey, huge on him, going down to his thighs. 

I get changed into a pair of joggers and a black t shirt and kiss his head as he snakes his arms around my waist. 

"You look lovely, babe. The boys will be here pretty soon so you order your favourite food and I'll nip to the shop to get a few things, okay?"  
"Yeah. Okay, see you in a minute." He kisses my cheek and picks up his phone, waving at me as I leave his room. 

I buy ice cream and sweets and biscuits and chocolate and everything I can grab. All Harry's favourite types (cookie dough ice cream, fizzy haribo, fruit and nut chocolate). 

 

I lay the food out on the floor, keeping the ice cream in the freezer and walk about trying to find Harry. He is sat on his bed with red eyes. 

"Haz?" His head snaps up to look at me. "What's happened?"   
"I'm sorry for ruining your plans," he mumbles.   
"I can't wait to have a sleepover with my best mates and princess. Well do it another day. Tonight we can practice applying your makeup. Doing your hair and you can paint each and every one of our nails. Try out your little beauty tricks I usually won't let you do," I whisper, holding him close and kissing his jaw repeatedly. 

"Even face masks?" He asks innocently, eyes wide and watery.   
"Even your face masks," I smile.   
"Can I do your makeup?"  
"Anything you want, love," I promise. "Absolutely anything."   
"Okay. Okay - that sounds good," he grins. "Thank you, Louis. For today and every other day," he giggles, kissing my neck. 

He hums a little, moves his mouth just under my jaw, next to my ear and kisses the skin softly. I moan, squeezing his waist where I hold him. He laughs a little, repeating the action. 

"I guess I found your sweet spot first, hey?" He teases. "I think the rule of finding it and making a love bite should count for me too. What do you think?"  
"Anyth- anything you want," I groan as he begins sucking, running his teeth over my skin.

The door bell rings and he pulls away from my neck with a smug smirk. I whine and watch his bum as he walks away. 

"That's not fair!" I shout. I can hear him laughing from downstairs.  
"Come see your friends, Lou!" He giggles. Even though he can be a little shit, I'm so glad that he's laughing again. 

 

The boys exchange hellos, dumping their bags in the corner of the living room as they fall into a bundle of bodies on the floor. They smile up at Harry and I expectantly. 

"Harry's in charge," I declare. "Where should we sit, love?" 

Harry smiles thankfully up at me, pointing to each of us and where on the floor we should sit. Liam, Niall and Zayn all willingly go, waiting for their next instruction. 

"Each of you pick a colour. Hand on your knees." We all oblige, sitting in the position Harry has ordered. 

"Red,"Niall smiles, tapping his fingers on his legs.   
"White," Zayn nods as he stares at his hands.   
"Blue?" Liam shrugs.   
"You choose for me," I grin, "whatever you say goes, babe." 

Harry claps his hands excitedly and turns the music channel on before he grabs the required nail varnish. He sits in front of Niall first I because he's the most impatient. 

Harry scolds Niall for squirming too much but he manages to get his nails ruby red, contrasting beautifully with Niall's pale skin.   
"Thanks Haz," Niall grins as he tries to sit still so they can dry. Harry smiles proudly and moves to sit with Liam as Zayn fusses over Niall. 

Liam sits still easily, Harry doing his job quickly and without fuss. By the end of it Liam's nails are a striking blue with a matte top coat over it. They look great, I've never seen Harry use that top coat before. 

Zayn is fine with leaning on the couch and leaving Harry to work with his hands, white nails with gold glittery tips. They're pretty and seem so- Zayn. They suit him well and he goes to sit with his boyfriends so Harry can do mine. 

"What're you thinking, love?" I ask presenting my hands to him. He sits there for a moment, pretty and perfect, staring at me with a soft gaze.   
"I'm trying something new."

 

I give him my right hand and watch as he bites his lip with concentration, painting white over each nail carefully. He does my other hand as my right nails dry. 

After checking my nails are dry, he gets out a red and a pink with a thin metal bar that has a ball at each end, one smaller than the other. He starts with the pink and dots circles of pink varnish, staying close to the tip of my nail and only reaching around the middle before they stop. The process is repeated on the thumb of my left hand before he starts dotting light orange on both my index fingers. On each middle finger he dots light yellow; each ring finger has pastel green and each pinky has baby blue. 

The uses the larger ball to press dots over the old ones. Red over pink; bright orange over light; fluorescent yellow over light; mint green over pastel and dark blue over baby. He paints a clear coat over the top and watches expectantly for my reaction. 

"They're amazing, Haz!" I gasp. "Like- wow," I breathe, grinning at him. He smiles bashfully, pink cheeked and proud. So I gather the other boys around while Harry tidies up his varnishes and tools so we can discuss and show off our nails. 

Harry comes back in the living room and I fling myself at him, hurdling him into the couch as I kiss his lips gently. He groans, wriggling under me.   
"Thank you, princess. Did such a good job."

All of the boys chip in with their praise making Harry absolutely ecstatic until were interrupted with our food at the door. Liam gets it so I don't have to get up off of Harry. 

We all sit around, cuddling our respective boyfriend on different couches as we sing a long ridiculously to the music playing as we eat pizza. Niall sits between Zayn and Liam, smiling peacefully. I sit with Harry tucked under my arm, enjoying being with my best friends and -hopefully- soon to be boyfriend.

 

Once we've finished eating Harry declares that it's time for us to try his face masks. He gives each of us a head band to keep our hair away from our face. Him and the other lads have a good laugh at how my hair sticks up I pout until he kisses it away and leaves to get the packets.

 

When he comes back in he has four different packs of face masks. He hands Niall the pink one, Liam the blue, Zayn the green, gives me the lilac one and keeps the black one for himself. 

He helps each of us smother it evenly over our faces as we laugh at how we all look. Harry sits looking triumphant and smug. I don't know how he managed to look so pretty even with this goo smeared over his skin but he does. He looks gorgeous- always does really.

 

Despite Niall's complaining that he felt too sticky, Harry stays strong and only allows us to wash it off once the timer goes off. He makes us sit still as he applies moisturiser to our skin, kissing me happily once he's finished my face. 

"Nice and soft. Is this how your skins always so good?" I smile, ruining my fingers over his cheek bone, his lips too close to mine for me to not kiss him. So I push forwards, moving my lips gently against his and cupping his face with my hands. He moves towards me and settles with his knees either side of my hips. 

"You okay, beautiful?" I smile, pulling back and leaning against the couch. He hums as he nods his head with a grin on his face. 

We pig out on sweets and chocolate but we don't eat the ice cream, deciding we'll eat it tomorrow. Harry gathers us round in a circle, white chicks playing in the background. 

"Truth or dare?" Harry suggests. 

"I'll go first!" Niall volunteers enthusiastically.   
"Okay. Truth or dare?" Harry asks.   
"Uhm- dare." 

We all sit there trying to come up with a dare for Niall until Liam gasps, clearly having thought of a dare. He rushes to the kitchen and comes back with a cup full of ice. Niall groans and pouts up at Liam who winks and shrugs.   
"I dare you to keep ice in your pants until they melt." 

Harry goes and gets a towel for Niall to sit on so it doesn't ruin his floor before Liam drops a few cubes into Niall's boxers. Niall whimpers and groans and wriggles, glaring at Liam the whole time. 

"Don't let him looking annoyed fool you," Zayn chuckles. "He loves it when we use ice on him." Niall gasps and his cheeks go red as his squirming slows down. 

"God, Niall!" I laugh, "You kinky son of a bitch." His cheeks go pink and Harry coughs. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to swear." 

He smiles and nods his head in appreciation. I kiss his temple and shift closer to his side. 

"Go to the right. Liam truth or dare?"  
"Truth."   
"What's the kinkiest thing you guys do together?" I asks immediately.   
"We uhm-" he scratches the back of his neck and smiles down at Niall. "We're kinda into BDSM?"   
"Isn't that like fifty shades?" I ask. Liam rolls his eyes and Niall and Zayn both shake their heads. 

"No. He's abusive in that book. We're respectful of Niall's boundaries. We aren't heavy with it but we're dabbling and experimenting."   
"Fun," I smirk, wriggling my eyebrows comically. Harry nudges further into my side so I kiss his cheek, war in a smile. 

"Louis," Liam grins. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."   
"Is there anyone you like? And if you do, what do you like about them?"  
"Yeah there is," I smile fondly. "They're gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. They're funny and I remember the day I met them like it was yesterday. And they're kind and sweet and loving and just an amazing human." I lean down to kiss Harry's head but as I do he moves away from me. 

 

What did I do now? 

Liam smiles at me and winks, clearly proud of himself for what he got me to admit. 

"Harry truth or dare?" Zayn asks. Harry bites his lip.   
"Dare."  
"Give Louis a lap dance." 

Harry freezes and it goes silent.   
"C'mon H, it's a dare," Niall encouraged. I can see his bottom lip wobbling and there's only a few seconds before he's running out the room. 

"I didn't kn-"   
"Zayn, it's fine. I'll sort it. you guys set up for bed."

I find Harry crying into my jacket on his bed so as quietly as I can I set next to him and move him to lay on my chest.   
"What's wrong, Haz? It's only me, it's okay," I soothe, whispering into his ear as my hands run through his hair. 

 

"He used to do that!" He wails.   
"Make you dance for his friends?" I ask softly, scared of his answer.   
"Yeah," Harry sniffles, wiping his eyes on the collar of my shirt.   
"Well, that won't ever happen again, love. We were just playing yeah? Zayn didn't know that was bad. He won't say it again. If you don't want to do something just tell us and we won't make you, okay?"   
"Okay," he sighs as he tucks his arms against my sides. 

"Now, I want to know why you moved away from me when I was talking about you," I frown, confused.   
"When were you talking about me?"  
"When I was given my truth?" I say absurdly. Surely he knew I was speaking about him? 

Harry sits up, straddling me without realising.   
"Wait- you. Y-you like me?"  
"Well don't sound too happy about it," I laugh. "I thought you would've noticed that I'm absolutely head over heels for you."   
"Me. Like Harry Styles- me?" He squeaks, cheeks red.   
"You. Like curly, Harry, Haz, love, babe, princess- you," I nod.

He just sits there, eyes wide and mouth parted. I close my eyes, covering my fave with my arm. 

"Be nice of you to say something," I sing, waiting for a reaction. 

"God- Lou. I- I don't know what to say," he whispers. My heart clenches. He doesn't like me back. I sit up and he backs off, letting me go and sit in the couch. 

I bury my face in my hands as my whole body burns hot with embarrassment and hurt. I'm not good enough. I'll never be good eno- 

"I like you too, Louis." 

His voice breaks through and I've never heard something so beautiful. 

"Come here, Lou," he murmurs. I raise my head and practically run to him, wrapping myself around him as I sniffle against his neck. "I like you a lot, Louis." 

I just hold him tighter and he laughs a little as he kisses my cheek.   
"Now how about we go downstairs and be good hosts?" Harry asks. I nod my head and climb off him, stretching. 

"Just- now that we've both said it does that mean we're a thing?"   
"Do you want it to?"  
"I think so," he smiles.   
"Harry styles, will you do the honour of being my boyfriend?" I ask, probably grinning like an idiot. 

"Yes." 

I pull him in and he happily responds, moving his lips slowly against mine, hands clenching my shirt in his fists. He whimpers into my mouth, tugging on my hair. It's slow and gentle but full of feelings. 

"God-" I pant when we pull away from each other. "We should do that more often." 

He giggles and nods his head before taking my hand and pulling me out of his room.   
"We need to say goodnight to our guests."  
"You say our guests like I live here," I laugh, unable to wipe the smile from my face.   
"Practically do," he agrees, pulling me into the living room. 

Niall, Liam and Zayn are sat watching Love Island when we walk in. They all send us a smile. 

"Sorry, Haz. I didn't mean to upset you," Zayn frowns, looking at the floor.   
"It's fine. You didn't know I'd react like that." 

"So you two seem a lot happier than normal," Liam comments, raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you okay if they know?" I whisper. He nods his head.   
"We are officially boyfriends," I announce. 

"Finally!" Zayn groans, laughing. "Took your time guys."   
"It was bound to happen. I'm just glad you're finally together," Niall smiles. 

We watch the rest of the show until Harry begins yawning.   
"Bedtime?"   
"Mhm," he nods sleepily. I chuckle and stand up. 

"C'mon then, love. Piggy back." 

He happily climbs on my back, wrapping his limbs around me and kissing my neck.   
"Thanks." 

"Night lads." 

We all exchange goodnights before I trek up the stairs with my boyfriend on my back. My boyfriend. Boyfriend. 

I lift the covers and let him down onto the bed, climbing in next to him as I pull my top off. 

"Night Lou," Harry mumbles, pressing in close against me.   
"Night princess." 

"Boyfriend," Harry grins.   
"Boyfriend," I giggle. I kiss him gently before settling against his pillows. This feels like home, he feels like home. 

 

~•~

 

The next morning I wake up before Harry and Niall. The other two are awake so we make breakfast; waffles with strawberries and cookie dough ice cream. 

"Mornin," Harry yawns as he stumbles into the kitchen.   
"You okay love?" I smile, kissing his lips before I return to the side. I hand him his plate and cutlery, waiting for him to say something. 

"We can practice using your makeup later?" I ask gently, sitting next to him with my own food.   
"Yeah. When are we having our date?"  
"Whenever you want, love."  
"Is tonight okay?" He asks nervously.   
"Tonight's perfect." 

 

So we spend all morning fussing with mascara and lipstick and eyeshadows. But Harry, finally - after using me and Niall to practice on while Liam and Zayn stared on in amusement- understands how to do it. 

We finish off the rest of the ice cream while we all watch Bambi. Harry giggles and sniffles in all the right places, eyes glued to the screen while my eyes are glued to him. He's breathtaking. 

We have lunch during the end of the film. It's only toast and crisps and fruit buts nice and filling. 

After lunch I phone the restaurant and get reservations for tonight instead of yesterday and we begin to get ready for our date. Niall, Zayn and Liam say goodbye just before Harry gets into the shower. 

 

I set Harry's clothes I bought him out on the bed, the princess panties; skirt and blouse and a pair of Harry's shoes (pink of course). Right next to it I put the teddy and the jewellery I should've given him yesterday. 

I shower in another one of Harry's bathrooms, repeating my routine I used yesterday to get ready. I wash; get dry; do my hair; get dressed and - if I do says so myself- look good. 

I knock on Harry's bedroom door just in case he's getting dressed.   
"Come in, I'm just doing my hair," he calls. 

When I step inside my heart skips a beat or two. He looks out of this world. His hair is wavy and shiny, eye lashes long and dark with his lips a light pink. 

"You are astounding," I breathe, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. "Such a pretty princess."   
"You look amazing, Lou," he grins, tilting his head to accept a kiss. 

He finishes his hair and clips a bit from each side back, smiling up at me. 

"We have to leave in ten minutes. So we've got time to waste," I smile.   
"Y'know yesterday when Li and that said they like all that kinky stuff?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Y-you don't want me to - to do all of that do you?"  
"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know and thank you," he smiles. "But do you have kinks?"  
"Uhm- I don't know. I've never really thought about it too much. Do you?"  
"Maybe," he shrugs. "If I did research about them I'd probably find something that interested me." 

 

"Oh, by the way," Harry says when we get into the car. "I still need to give you that love bite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4158 words!! Yay!


	17. Chapter 17

I groan but continue to drive, not daring to look at Harry to increase my temptation. Harry giggles and rests his head on my shoulder. 

"You alright, love?" I ask gently.   
"Yeah. Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Everything," he whispers. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better, honestly," he smiles. 

"Here we are," I announce as I park in the space outside the restaurant.   
"Lou," Harry smiles. "It's my favourite restaurant. How did you-"  
"You, my love, talk in your sleep," I grin. 

 

Harry holds onto my arm as we walk inside, glancing round nervously.   
"You look great, love," I reassure, smiling at him.   
"I've just never been out in a skirt. What if someone laughs at me?"  
"We'll laugh at them because you look so much better than them." 

He smiles gratefully and we walk in, getting shown to the middle of the restaurant when I give my name in. Harry's eyes sparkle as we sit down across from each other. I smile at him, reaching out for his hand. 

"Alright, love?" I ask gently as he links his fingers with mine without looking. He is, however, looking at a man staring right back at him. He looks about twenty five and is large and muscular. He looks disgusted. 

"Hey, don't look at him, look at me," I coax, frowning when I see the tears in Harry's eyes. "Do you want to go home?"  
"No- no!" He rushes, looking straight at me. "I really want to go on this date. Just-" he sighs and looks at his lap. 

"You don't want other people to see you," I conclude for him and receive a small nod. "Well, why wouldn't you want them to? You look gorgeous!" 

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls his hand away from mine to pick up the menu.   
"It's hard to explain," he shrugs.   
"That's okay, babe. Do you want to go home or stay here?"  
"Stay, I want to stay. Just need to calm my nerves a bit."

 

So we sit in silence and Harry holds my hand again, smiling softly. The waitress comes over and smiles at us both.   
"What would you like?"

We both decide to order a grilled chicken salad with lemonade. Harry thanks me when I order for him. 

We make small talk over dinner, casting happy and fond glances over the table at each other, occasionally cracking jokes. Harry decides against dessert so I do too. 

I pay and thank the waitress before we leave hand in hand.   
"Wasn't so bad was it?" I smile, kissing his temple.   
"No. Are you coming back to mine?"  
"Id love to. Still thinking about that love bite?" I suggest laughing when Harry pulls a face.   
"Why would I ever do that?!" He asks with a mock shocked voice before bursting into a fit of giggle accompanied by my own laughter. "Yes I am. Think I'd like you to give me one too," he mumbles quietly as we climb into the car. I buckle myself in and turn to look at him. 

"Is that so?" I grin and lean over to kiss him gently. "Can't wait. You'll look so pretty with it. And I can't wait to have one from you." 

Harry's cheeks are pink and warm but he nods his head and looks completely relaxed.

 

He runs into the bathroom when we get to his home and I wait on the bed having stripped to my boxers. My jaw drops when Harry walks out. He has a light pink vest top on and his bottom half is bare besides his pink lacy panties I bought him. 

"Oh god," I groan, reaching out for him as I feel myself getting harder. He shuffles over with bright red cheeks and bashfully smiles as I lay back, pulling him with me. His bum rests on my crotch and he leans with his hands on my chest. 

"You look- delicious," I breathe, trying my best to let him go as far as he wishes. Harry giggles.   
"Thank you. I can still give you the love bite though, right?"  
"Of course baby." 

He leans down so I move my head to the side to give him more space to work with. His lips brush over the sensitive skin he found earlier and he applies more pressure, sucking gently and running his teeth over it. I moan, my hands going to hold his hips gently, scared to hurt him. 

He hums before sucking harder on my neck, hands on my shoulder and in my hair. I whimper and slide my hands up to his shoulders as he moves his hips down to meet mine. 

"I-is this okay?" Harry asks nervously. "If I carry on doing that?"  
"Yeah, love that's lovely. As long as you're sure you're okay with it," I pant, leaning up to connect my lips to his slowly. 

"Yeah," he giggles. "It's okay. It's really nice," he sighs gently as he rolls his hips again. I moan as my eyes roll to the back of my head. Harry focuses himself on rubbing against me and sucking the bruise into my neck still. 

I moan and buck my hips up against his, squeezing his sides gently. 

"God Harry- you're amazing!" I groan. He starts panting as the pressure builds in both our stomachs and his legs tighten around my hips. I pull his head up and bring him down for a kiss. 

"So good, Princess." He arches his back and cries out loudly, coming in hot pulses in his underwear. It tips me over the edge and I groan as I come into my boxers, grabbing at Harry's shirt. 

 

We both pant into each other's mouths as we come down from our highs.   
"How was that, love?" I ask quietly and gently.   
"Nice. Really nice," he smiles pliantly, loose and relaxed on top of me. 

"We need to shower and change, princess," I whisper, kissing his temple.

So he stumbles into the bathroom to wash up while I grab him another pair of panties. I pass them into him when he asks for them, still persistent that I can't see him naked which I respect. 

When he comes out his eyes are red and he's sniffling.   
"Princess what's wrong?"  
"I don't know-" he cries as I take him into my arms gently. "You're the first person I willingly did anything with and I'm just overwhelmed I guess."

"This doesn't mean I'm going to make you do anything more. I don't expect you to do anything sexual or anything but at all for that matter if you don't want to. Got it?" He hums. "Good. Now go lay down while I clean myself up and then we can talk about what just happened."   
"I'll fall asleep if I lie down. Can I sit on the toilet while you shower?" He asks hopefully. 

"Of course, love. C'mon then." 

Harry covers his eyes while I take my boxers off and step behind the curtain and then relaxes to talk. 

"Was that okay with you?"  
"Yes," Harry answers. "I felt ready and I trusted you enough to do it."  
"Do you want to write that down on our little 'okay list?'"  
"Tomorrow," he nods. "For now I want to go to bed with my boyfriend." 

I take the hint and hurry up, waiting for Harry to leave the room before I get dry and change. When I look in the mirror I'm pleased to see a purple bruise on my neck where Harry has focused his mouth. I come out and find him curled up under the blanket waiting patiently for me to come to bed. 

I climb in with him and kiss him gently, laughing softly when his lips move back to my neck.   
"Someone's found their new favourite toy," I tease.   
"Is that bad?" He asks worriedly.   
"Not at all love. I rather enjoy it, myself." 

"Na night, Lou," he yawns and stretches his arm over my chest.   
"Night baby. Sweet dreams." 

He smiles and nuzzles into my shoulder happily. I sigh, content and oh-so-pleased with my life right now. 

I'm falling. Flat on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Harry is all kisses and cuteness with pink cheeks and curls. We get ready for school and the lads roll their eyes at us when they see us. 

"Look at the love birds," Liam teases despite the fact he has his arms around Niall.   
"How did the date go guys?"   
"Really well." 

I turn to kiss Harry head and I hear the lads laugh.   
"Harry seemed to enjoy dessert," Zayn laughs.   
"Are you a vampire, Haz?" Liam chuckles but Niall stays quiet. 

It takes a moment before Harry pushes me away from him and he rushes down the corridor with tears rushing down his face. 

"Hey, didn't mean no harm, Lou. Just messing," Liam frowns. "We're sorry."

I ignore him as I run after Harry, following him into the school toilets. He slams the door of a stall and there's no one else in here so I lock the main door and sit next to the door Harry is behind. 

"Love," I sing. "Ha-az! Come out, come out wherever you are." I hear him laugh wetly before he blows his nose. 

"What's wrong lovey?" I ask gently when I see his legs on the floor of the stall. He'll get upset because he's dirty in a moment but for now he's calmer than he was so its okay. 

 

"I don't like the fact they were laughing at it. I liked it and it's between us and I don't take kindly to people judging my sex life. It's happened a lot really," he sighs. I reach my hand underneath the door and he links our fingers together. 

"They don't mean it. That's how we've always been with each other, laughing with each other is what we do, Haz. They don't think it's bad, we both know what they do in the bedroom and that's a lot more than a love bite."  
"Do you want us to do what they do?"  
"What?"  
"Do you want me to do what Niall does for them? Or do what Liam and Zayn do for Niall?"  
"I want to do things that we like. Because we do it together, not because our friends do it. I want to do it on your terms. What you're actually comfortable with not what you think I want. If you wanted to try it I would. Maybe one day- when you're more comfortable with sexual stuff we could try it." 

"C-can I come out now?"

I laugh and stand up, crushing him in a big when he comes out of the stall. He pushes his face into my shoulder. I comb my hands through his hair and sway side to side gently. 

"I wear this love bite with pride, Haz. I'm so happy that I can say it's from you. My boyfriend." 

He leans back and smiles softly before pressing his lips against mine.   
"Ready to go back out there and see the lads? They said they're sorry." He hums and kisses me quickly one last time before pulling away.

 

The school day goes quickly.   
"Haz, you want to come to mine tonight? Mums making curry."   
"Yeah sure, just let me go the loo and I'll meet you at your car in like 5." 

We kiss before parting. I walk to my car and wait. I check my phone. It's been 8 minutes since we split. 

I check my phone again. It's been 12 minutes. Frowning, I get out of the car and walk towards the bathroom.

 

I find Harry lying on the floor a bloody and bruised mess. His sobs shake his body and he shakes his head when I lift him up, pleading for forgiveness. 

"Haz, it's just me, just Lou."

 

He doesn't speak, just cried the whole ride to hide house. It's too loud in mine to console him so I drive to his house, using his key to let us in. I carry him up to his room, laying him on his bed. 

"Harry, it's okay. Who did this?"  
"Lewis and Mark," he wails. 

I hush him gently and kiss his head before going to the bathroom. I give him pain killers to take so he can sleep easier. When I sort him out he has ice on his nose and head and antiseptic on the cuts on his cheek and eye. The sight brakes my heart but I stay strong for his sake and slowly un-button his top.

 

He lets me slide it off him and pull his pants off. His ribs are splattered with bruises harshly contrasting with his pale skin. I make an in happy sound and kiss his chest softly before tugging the blanket over him. He whines when I don't climb in with him but I shake my head. 

"I don't want to hurt you, baby."  
"Please, Lou," he whimpers, bottom lip wobbling. I nod quickly, trying to keep him as calm as possible as I slide in next to him. 

"There. Is that better, princess?" I ask quietly. He nods slightly, restricted by the pain. 

"Right, have a nap and we'll see how you are when you wake up. So glad you're okay, baby." I have to hold back my tears as I hold him to kill him to sleep. How could somebody do this to my Haz? The thought makes me want to be sick. 

 

I want to keep this boy safe forever and ever. No one should hurt anyone like this. 

As quietly as possible, I ring my mum and tell her what happened. She is immediately worried and says she'll come over later to check on his condition just in case anything serious has happened. Oh the perks of having a mum who is a nurse. 

"Mum," I gulp wetly.   
"Oh, Louis. It's okay, it'll be okay."  
"Mum- it. I can't believe this happened," I sniffle.   
"I know, love. For now try to rest up and treat Haz like the princess you always do. I'll see you later."  
"Okay. Bye mum." 

I can't rest. I need to know he's okay. So while he sleeps I listen to his heart and stare at his bruises as if a glare could make them disappear. He looks so content and innocent in his sleep. It's like hurting a child. Why would you ever do this? Is it because he's gay? Because he likes dressing up girly? 

I don't know but I know it's not right. However what's done is done so all I can do now is pray that it never happens again.


	19. Chapter 19

My mum comes about half an hour after Harry wakes up. We don't talk but he keeps his eyes on me until my mum arrives. She assesses him and doesn't touch him unless really necessary. Once she's finished he curls into my side and kisses my shoulder. 

"Bed rest until his ribs heal. You should report this, you know?"   
"They'd just hurt me more," Harry squeaks.   
"I won't let them," I promise. "We'll get some food down you then you can go back to sleep. You want me to order Chinese?"   
"Yes please Lou."   
"Okay baby. Thanks mum." 

She shows herself out while me and Harry settle back into the bed. 

We eat the food so I turn Ed Sheeran on and switch the fairy lights on his ceiling on. It keeps the room dark but makes it glow gently.   
"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, love." I kiss him slowly and he smiles sadly. 

"Night lou," he yawns, wincing at the pain when he tries to turn.   
"Night princess. No school tomorrow, just us." He smiles properly at that.   
"Yay!" He squeaks quietly making me laugh a little. 

It takes me hours to get to sleep that night.

 

The next day I wait on Harry's every need, helping him to the bathroom even when he insists he's fine to walk on his own. I feed him and ring the school about what's happened. 

"Hello, this is Louis Tomlinson, a year thirteen student."   
"What are you calling about Louis?"  
"A violent incident that took place yesterday. Lewis Holt and Mark Bennet assaulted Harry Styles in the school bathrooms yesterday afternoon."  
"Is he okay?"  
"I'm looking after him," I sigh and look over at him from where I am sat. He's watching whose line is it anyway on his iPad with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Okay. What exactly happened?" 

Harry beckons for the phone, clearly listening in.   
"Hello, it's Harry now. I'd went the toilet just after the bell for the end of the day went. When I came out of the cubicle Mark and Lewis were there. They cornered me and told me I was a disgrace. I was ugly and a freak. Mark punched me a fair few times in the face and Lewis kneed me in the stomach and pushed me to the floor. Then Louis came and found me."   
"I think you should see the police about this, Harry. This is a hate crime."  
"No, the police don't need to be involved,"he mutters sadly. 

"Okay, lads. I'll write it up and talk to Mr. Brown about it. Get better Harry," the secretary finalises.   
"Thanks." 

 

"You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen Haz," I whisper when he's back in bed, lying flat on his back and only in a pair of panties. His cheeks go pink as I crawl over him, kissing from his lips down to his collar bones, sucking gently on his right collarbone when he moans. 

"Hey," I chuckle. "Sweet spot." Harry giggles and runs his fingers through my hair, a hand settling there. I kiss and bite at his skin, sucking a bruise that is so much prettier than his other ones. He makes the hottest noises: small whimpers; loud, high-pitched whines and drawn out moans. 

"Absolutely gorgeous. You're stunning. You're not a freak," I mumble as I kiss my way down his chest, placing lingering kisses on his nipples. He groans as I circle my tongue over them slowly, the hand on my head pulling at my hair. 

I take one nipple into my mouth and suck gently, Harry gasping and arching his back. I push him back down so he doesn't hurt his ribs more and continue my work. When my mouth is on one nipple my hand is on the other, still pulling these noises out of Harry. 

"Such a pretty princess, Haz. You are so brave. You are amazing." 

I bite down on his nipple and pinch his other one and his hips buck, just brushing my leg and he comes, seizing up and holding me to his chest. 

"I'm so sorry!" He starts crying and throws an arm over his face.   
"Nothing to be sorry about, love. Calm down. Deep breaths, Haz, that's it."   
"Oh my god," he whispers, appalled. "That's so embarrassing."  
"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," I admit. 

"Really?" He sniffles, mouth quirking up into a small smile.   
"Really. You don't know how pretty and beautiful and gorgeous and hot and for and-" I sit up and lean down to kiss him. "- all mine, you are." 

He whines that he's getting sticky so I help him to the bathroom and cover my eyes while he takes his panties off and gets in the shower.   
"I'm going to go make some tea, love. Is that okay or do you want me to stay here?"  
"It's okay." 

"Remember," I smile. "You're breathtaking."

I make the tea and decide to make some toast too before I go upstairs. Harry is sat in the bed when I come back up, wearing one of my big hoodies with it unzipped enough to see the love bite on his collar bone and a pair of booty shorts that look amazing on him. 

"So how was that for you?" I ask after Harry's finished eating.   
"Clearly very good. I came just from you touching my nipples. God-" he whispers, face beet red.   
"Well, I'm flattered and hope to use your nipples to help me in the future," I tease.   
"You should be so lucky," Harry giggles, his hands coningn to rest over his nipples. He makes a small noise and I frown. 

"What's up?"  
"They're- like r-really sensitive now." I groan and flop back on the bed.   
"You should get them pierced."  
"No sharp objects are going through my nipples," he objects.  
"Okay, fair enough. Back to my point. I meant was what I did okay? The love bite, nipple stuff..."  
"I enjoyed both the love bite and the nipple stuff very much," he laughs. "I'm okay with both."

 

"Did you not want me to do anything?" Harry asks quietly as in drifting off to sleep.   
"What?"  
"Did you want me to help you out?" He asks innocently.   
"No love, I'm happy enough to pleasure you. Now, sleep for a little." He nods and kisses my cheek before falling back asleep. 

We stay off the whole week and Harry has healed quite a lot. He can move about freely now without his ribs causing him trouble. His eye isn't as dark and the cuts have healed rather well. 

"I was thinking we could stay at my mums tonight," I mention as we sit down to eat our breakfast on Saturday morning.  
"Yeah? Haven't seen the girls in a while," Harry smiles.   
"You'd have a proper pamper sesh. My mum said she'd love to have you round."  
"Is it okay if I wear girly things around them?"  
"Yeah of course."  
"Okay. I really want to be as girly as I can after what happened," he murmurs. 

"That's okay. What's the girl-iest thing you can think of? We'll do that."  
"I've always wanted to get my belly button pierced."  
"But you wouldn't get your nipples done?" I laugh. "Do you want to get it done today?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Uhm- okay. Yeah that sounds good."

"Don't be nervous, doll. I'll be with you."  
"I know. You're unbelievable," he whispers before ducking his head down to kiss me. I smile, rubbing my hands over his belly. 

"You'll be okay as long as you're with me."


	20. Chapter 20

My mum fusses over Harry and the girls play with his hair, cautious of his injuries. Lottie raises an eyebrow and stares pointedly at mine and Harry's neck. Mum smacks her on the arm gently and rolls her eyes. Harry and I manage to escape but before we can reach the stairs my mum pulls us aside. 

"Have you used protection?" She asks immediately. Harry's eyes widen and his cheeks go red.   
"We haven't had sex, mum," I sigh.   
"Would you tell me if you had?"  
"If Harry was comfortable with me telling you then yes." 

She smiles.   
"Okay. I trust the both of you. Now go behave in your room." She laughs and pats Harry's shoulder. 

"Okay, my love?"  
"Yeah," Harry grins, relaxing against my bed. "Next time give me a love bite on my chest or something."  
"Oh there's going to be a next time?" I tease and lie next to him.   
"If y-you want there t-to be one."  
"Haz, just messing. I didn't know whether you wanted to do that again."

"Really?" He laughs. "It was amazing." I wriggle my eyebrows, pulling a giggle from him. I lean down to connect our lips, smirking as Harry hooks his legs around my waist to pull me on top of him. 

"God you're so hot," he groans, heels pressing into my back to bring me closer to him. I hold myself up with my forearms beside his head, his arms hanging loosely around my neck. 

"I like you. A lot," I smile as I kiss him again. Harry grins.   
"I really, really, really, really, really, really like you," he sings, laughing his head off as I groan and press my face into his neck. 

"I like you but your jokes are terrible," I laugh. He pouts and gives me the puppy eyes. "Okay, you're funny," I smile, kissing his pout away. 

 

He hums against me, pulling me close. I lift back up and stare down at him, breathless. 

"You literally take my breath away," I sigh and kiss his forehead before lying next to him. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

We lie sharing kisses and cuddles for a while, relishing in each other's presence. My mum shouts us down for tea.

~.~

Harry heals up, we practically live with each other, switching occasionally between houses for a few weeks until we've reached the end of term. The lads that hurt Harry were taken to the police by school and have hate crime and assault on their records and did community service. 

 

"Hey Haz?" I ask and lie down, head in his lap. He smiles down at me and brushes his fingers through my hair.   
"Yes, Lou?"  
"We have prom soon."  
"Your point is?" He laughs.   
"Will you go to prom with me?"  
"Of course I will. We need to go dress shopping then." 

 

So we go dress shopping at the weekend, Harry settling on a long, flowing pastel pink dress. It fits him perfectly and he looks wonderful. I buy a charcoal grey suit and pair it with a black tie. 

"You're going to look b-e-a-utiful!" I grin and kiss him gently, arms around his waist. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"What?" He frowns. "Are you breaki-" my hand covers his mouth.   
"Nope. Don't even let the words leave your mouth. I'm not."  
He licks my palm and is grossed out himself when I don't pull it away. 

"What do you need to talk about?" Harry asks as he throws himself down on his couch with me.   
"It's about what you do. I want to know what I can do to help," I explain. "If I can do anything to make you feel more feminine."   
"Referring to me as a female: she, her etc. would probably help," he shrugs. She shrugs. 

"Harry Styles, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask confidently, and I'm answered with an armful of crying Harry. "Is that a no?"  
"It's a yes. A million yes'. No ones ever been so accepting and I'm so happy I have you." 

When he calms down I kiss his head and nod. She calms down. Her head. 

"I know. I love you." 

She tenses. My brain short circuits and I back away, not daring to look back at Harry. 

 

I love you. 

Often, they are three words every body loves to hear, some people wait for years to hear it. I went and blurted it out to my boyfriend/ girlfriend too early. 

I climb off the couch and just run out, closing the door softly because Harry doesn't like loud noises. My legs just move, unsure of where exactly I'm going until I end up nearly sobbing on Liam, Zayn and Niall's doorstep. 

They take me in quickly, asking what's wrong. 

"I told Harry I love him," I bawl, curling into a ball on the couch.   
"What's wrong with that, love?" Zayn asks gently, combing his fingers through my hair.   
"He didn't say it back. He doesn't love me. He froze."

He makes a pitiful sound and lies behind me on the couch. His arms wrap around me and he kisses my neck. But Harry should be the one doing that, not Zayn.

"Can I stay here the night?" I sniffle.   
"Of course you can, Lou. You can stay as much as you'd like," Liam smiles gently.   
"Thanks guys." 

 

I fall asleep on the couch so Liam kindly carries me to their spare room. 

Zayn makes me tea in the morning and tells me how Harry hasn't responded to any messages or phone calls. 

I huff, determined to talk to Harry so I pull my phone out and ring him.   
"Haz?" I gasp, not expecting him to pick up the phone.   
"Louis!" He sniffles. "Are you okay?"  
"I've been worse," I laugh sadly. "You?"  
"I miss you." I know that he's pouting.   
"It's only been a night, love."  
"Will you come over today?"  
"If you want me to."  
"Please."  
"Okay. I'll be round later. See you then, princess."  
"Bye, Lou." 

 

I groan and rub my eyes, Zayn staring expectantly at me.   
"D'you want breakfast before you go?" He asks softly.   
"It'll give me a distraction at Harry's," I shrug and shake my head. 

 

"See you soon. Message me how it goes, okay? Good luck."

With a hug and pat on the back I'm pulling my coat on and travelling closer to something that could make me or break me.


	21. Update

I never wanted to do this but I am dying to get a few prompts in to just write a completely disconnected idea from my other stories. When I get a few prompts/ requests I'll update. 

 

P.S. The next chapter is already written and just waiting to be posted.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry stands with red, puffy eyes when he opens the door, a watery smile on his lips. He has one of my jumpers on and by the looks of it the princess panties I bought him. 

"Oh, babe. You want to talk?" He nods silently and let's me in, both of us sitting on his couch.

"I'm sorry," he frowns. "I didn't mean to freeze."  
"It's fine. If you don't want to say it back, you don't have to- I'm just glad you know that-"  
"I love you," Harry interrupts. My body shuts down and restarts again. 

"What?" I splutter, staring at him like an idiot.   
"I love you," he repeats, a grin on his face. "Now come give me a kiss." 

"Oh my god," I mutter, pushing forward to press my lips to his. "I love you too, princess." 

I end up straddling Harry's hips, whimpering into his mouth as salty tears run down my cheeks and I cling onto him tightly. 

When we settle on the couch, a mess of tangled limbs and sniffles. My gaze stays on Harry as he watches some cooking programme on the telly. 

"What?" He asks, biting his lip.   
"I didn't think you'd say- it," I breathe, still absolutely awed. "Wow." I laugh a little and kiss his temple. 

"It's prom in a few days right?" Harry asks.   
"Yeah, why?"  
"Just wanted to check. Are you sure about me wearing a dress? I could wear a suit?"  
"I want you to wear whatever you feel most comfortable in. And I also know you absolutely love that dress," I smile. Harry nods and kisses my shoulder before relaxing against my chest. 

"Do you want to stay at my house on prom night or here? Or separate- I don't mind," I shrug, playing nervously with my fingers.   
"Can we stay here?" Harry asks quietly. "It's like our little safe haven," he smiles, glancing up at me. 

 

I nod minutely and hum as he presses his lips to mine, his hands guiding mine to rest over his bum.   
"Haz, a-are you sure this is okay?" I pant, pulling back enough to look him in the eye.   
"Lou," he laughs wryly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "C-can you do something for me?"  
"Anything," I promise, kissing his nose. 

"Will you blow me?" He whispers, like its top secret just to be kept between the two of us. His cheeks are bright red and his eyes are downcast.   
"I'd love to," I grin, knocking my nose with his. "You want to go upstairs then baby? I'll be up in a minute." 

He nods and after one long, lingering kiss he is scurrying up the stairs. I bite my lip. What did I do to deserve this wonderful human? 

I turn the television off and pull my top over my head as I walk up the stairs. I knock on the door, smiling when Harry calls from the room that I can go in. 

"You alright love?" I ask gently, sitting next to him on the bed. He hums and leans his head on my shoulder.  
"You ever had this done to you before?"  
"No," he smiles slightly. "I want to do it with you because I've never done it before. I have no tainted memory of issue with it."  
"You are incredible." 

He lets me push him onto his back with pink cheeks and his hair splayed out on his pillow. I shuffle up on my knees to sit between his legs. He tugs his jumper down to cover his underwear, reaching a hand out to me. I take it and kiss his knuckles, leaning forward to kiss him gently.   
"So pretty."

"Do you want to keep your jumper on or take it off?"  
"Off please," he answers quietly, kissing my hand as it goes past to tug it over his head.   
"I need you to tell me what you want. And when I'm doing it you tell me if its right or you want it to change. That alright baby?"  
"Yeah. Just be gentle with me? Keep it slow I guess?"   
"Hey, it's only me," I reassure. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, love."

 

He nods and accepts a kiss, sliding his hands into my hair to pull me closer. I kiss down his neck, holding his jaw and his hip as I travel down his torso with my mouth. Careful not to set him off too early, I don't spend to much time playing with his nipples, just simple kisses and tweaks before I move lower. The cold metal of his belly button piercing brushes over my lips. 

 

I nibble along the waistband of his panties, looking up at him for permission to pull them off. His hands are still in my hair, fingers stroking over my scalp. 

I mouth over his dick, stretching the fabric as he gets harder. He whimpers and tugs at my hair, hips bucking up against my lips.   
"Is that nice, baby?"  
"Very," he chokes out, whining softly. 

I tug the panties off completely, Harry's dick resting against his belly. His hands follow my head as I dip down to lick slowly up his shaft. He starts moaning quietly, staring down at me, our gazes catching. I smile gently before taking him into my mouth, tongue dipping into his slit before I pull back only to sink down further. 

He gasps, pulling me off quickly.   
"Okay?" I check.   
"I love you," he blurts out.   
"I love you too, princess. Now," I grin. "Relax and enjoy." 

He smiles softly and nods his head, loosening his grip on my hair. I kiss his hip before I take him back into my mouth, hand working what I can't fit in. I pull back to suckle on the head, licking up the pre-come eagerly. He keens, hands now fisting his sheets, knuckles turning white. 

"Lou, Lou, Lou," he pants, voice choked and wet.   
"Okay darling?" I ask gently, licking and pressing open mouthed kisses up and down his dick.   
"Can I come?" He sniffles.   
"Whenever you want, babe. No need to ask." 

The next time I drop down, I keep my throat open and relaxed for him. He starts shaking, loud whimpers and whines falling from his lips before he arches his back, mouth open in a silent moan as he comes. 

I swallow it all, petting at him gently as he curls up to my side.   
"Such a good princess. You did so well, baby."  
"Thank you. That was really nice," he smiles.   
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you want to have a shower?"  
"Yeah. I'll get one in a minute, just- stay with me for a little while."  
"Okay, love." 

 

Once Harry has showered he comes downstairs and kisses me on the cheek.   
"I've been thinking..." he starts. "I want us to both write out like sexual fantasies/ a couple bucket list, for lack of a better word. I think it'd be fun to do together."  
"Sounds good to me," I smile. "You want to do it this afternoon?"  
"Yes please." 

He sits across from me and reaches for my hand.   
"Thank you for doing that before. I wish all my firsts were with you," he sighs.   
"Me too. We will have our firsts though. That's what matters," I soothe, kissing his hand. 

So after lunch we lie on his living room floor, note pads and pens in hand. My note pad has been deemed the 'sexual fantasies' book and Harry's, the 'couple bucket list'. 

"Which one are we doing first?" I ask, shuffling over to lie closer to him.  
"Uhm- lets do the your one," he mumbles. 

"I know something I'd love to do with you, judging by how you reached today," I smirk.   
"What is it?"  
"Rimming." He looks puzzled and quirks an eyebrow. "Oral but on your bum." His eyes go wide now and he stares at me blankly. 

"We could try," he shrugs, looking at the floor with pink cheeks, shifting uncomfortably.   
"If I turned you over would I find you hard?" I ask softly. 

He just shrugs but his face goes redder so I take it as a yes, simply patting his bum before writing it on the paper. 

 

"You say one, I say one?" He suggests. I nod and he smiles nervously. "Fingering?"   
"Yeah? That's okay, baby." 

"Sex toys?" I ask.   
"I think that'd be fun," he smiles bashfully, looking up at me. 

"We could try spanking?"  
"Haz," I wince. "After what you went through I don't think we should."  
"They hit me for no reason. I know you love me and you would only be hitting my arse, no where else. And they didn't spank me. You'd make me feel good and loved after it." 

"Maybe," I huff, writing it down anyway. "But if you don't like it then we won't do it again," I reason.   
"Okay."

"I'd love to just have plain old sex with you. That could be now or five years in the future, whenever you're comfortable. But just normal would be lovely with you." He nods and rests his head on his arms. 

"Sex in front of a mirror."   
"You'd like that?"  
"Yeah," he admits shyly. 

"Trying different positions with you would be fun. Even if we're not having sex, just see where you feel best."   
"I like that," he nods. 

 

"I want to try karma sutra," he states simply.  
"That does sound like fun," I grin, kissing his head. 

"You'd react lovely to ice."  
"We can try." 

"Teasing is fun," Harry smirks.   
"You will be the death of me, Styles." He snorts and nods his head happily.

We write down the usual things: hand job, blow job, kisses, grinding, love bites. 

By the time we're finished Harry is falling asleep and his short breaths are puffing against my arm.   
"Princess!" I sing. "Oh my lovely sleep, post- orgasmic boyfriend!" I laugh and he smiles lazily.   
"You're ridiculous," he giggles.   
"Yeah but I'm your boyfriend. C'mon at least lie on the couch." 

I lift him up carefully and lay him on the couch, settling a pillow underneath his head and draping a blanket over his body.   
"Go to sleep, baby. Well carry on when you wake up." 

"I love you," he mumbles tiredly, eyes already closed. I smile to myself and kiss his forehead.   
"I love you too, princess."


	23. Chapter 23

A lot of the couples bucket list was generic stuff such as: holiday together; learn a new skill/instrument/language. We both added things like 'try as many types of tea as we can together' and 'watch all of pretty little liars together.' 

"Harry will you go on a double date with me and the lads?"  
"Sure. Where to?"  
"They said they want to go to the museum? Said it will be fun."  
"I haven't been to the museum in ages!" Harry beams. "I'd love to." 

 

So we get dressed, Harry complaining that he wants to wear his girl clothes but doesn't feel comfortable in them in public.  
"When we get back you can try on all your clothes to show me, yeah? We can see what I like on you."  
"Promise?" Harry grins.  
"Promise, baby. Now come and gimme a kiss."

We have a lovely picnic at the park next door to the museum after walking around the exhibits. We talk about prom night and outfits; Niall animatedly talking to Harry about how he's having his makeup and nails. 

When we get back to Harry's house he jumps on me, wraps his arms and legs around me tightly.  
"What's all this?" I hum, kissing his shoulder as I carry him to his bedroom.  
"I love you," he responds simply.  
"I love you too, princess. Now, are we going to have a fashion show?" 

Harry giggles and nods his head, detaching himself from me and going to his wardrobe.  
"Are you going to sleep here tonight?" Harry asks.  
"No. You're going to stay with Niall at his and the other two will stay at mine with me. Then you and Niall can both come to mine before we leave. We'll have time for pictures and hellos."  
"Okay. I'm so excited for prom," Harry grins.  
"Me too sweetie. Now, first outfit." 

 

He gets changed into a white blouse with a pair of black jeans that are practically leggings, looking at me with pink cheeks.  
"You look beautiful baby. I've never seen that top before."  
"Niall bought it for me the other day."  
"That was nice of him. You two getting close?"  
"Yeah, he's learnt to be a bit more quiet when I need him to." 

 

He tries on a tight blue dress that rests at middle thigh and makes his bum look fantastic.  
"Honestly," I breathe, staring at him in awe. "I don't think I've ever seen someone look so..." 

Harry laughs.  
"I guess you like it then?" He grins. I nod my head, reaching for his hips to pull him closer to me. He tangles his fingers in my hair as I rest my head on his stomach. 

 

"You need to go to Niall's now. He said he wants you to do his nails and some of the skin care stuff you do, he really enjoyed it last time."  
"Okay," Harry pouts.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at seven right?" He asks. 

"Of course baby. Now what are you going to wear to Niall's?"  
"I want to wear the first one I tried on." 

He gets changed for what feels like the millionth time today, looking at himself admiringly in the mirror.  
"I like this one," he smiles.  
"Me too," I smirk, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. His eyes find mine in the reflection. 

I kiss and suck on his neck, biting his ear lobe.  
"Don't make me go to Niall's hard," he whines.  
"I'm not doing anything," I chuckle, kissing his neck. He whimpers, pushing his bum back against me.  
"God- Lou." 

Harry turns round, our lips catching in a very heated kiss.  
"I want, Lou- can I?" He pants as he pulls at my belt.  
"Haz, are you sure?"  
"Just a hand job?" He asks quietly with his fingers still hooked over the waistband of my pants.  
"Whatever you want. You can stop whenever you want to. I love you," I whisper.  
"I love you too," he smiles, kissing me softly before he undoes my belt. 

Once he's tugged my pants and boxers off he throws them to the side and pushes me back onto his bed, pushing me to sit against the headboard before he settles on my thighs. I rest my hands on his hips and smile softly at him when he looks up at me. 

He spits into his hand and wraps his fist around my dick, thumb dipping into my slit when he reaches the tip. I moan and tip my head back, whimpering when Harry attaches his lips to my neck. He moves his hand up and down slowly, squeezing tight at the base and the loosening and twisting at the top. 

"Fuck- Hazza," I whine, bucking my hips up. "Feels- so good."  
"Hmmm, good. You look so gorgeous," Harry grins, licking a stripe up my neck. 

He continues to torture me by slowing down when I start tensing up for a good fifteen minutes before he keeps speed, kissing me slowly as his other hand tangles in my hair. I moan.  
"Haz- I'm gonna-"  
"Go on, Lou," he encourages softly. 

I arch my back, letting out a ridiculously loud groan as I come on his fist and my own stomach. He grins, planting a quick kiss to my lips. 

"You okay to... clean up?" He blushes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. That was amazing Haz, thank you. Now kiss me before you go." 

I pull him down for a slow, gentle kiss before he grabs his bag and starts towards the stairs.  
"Haz?" I shout.  
"Yeah, Lou?" He calls.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, babe."

I smile to myself and flop back on the bed. That was the best. And I can't wait for prom.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry and Niall ring me, Liam and Zayn before they go to sleep, telling us they miss us but will cuddle with each other. Liam and Zayn are curled up on my bed together as I lay on my couch without my boyfriend. We play Fifa and eat Doritos while talking about our respective dates for prom. 

The girls come in to tease Zayn and Liam, showing off in front of them with silly jokes and dance moves. I shoo them out of my room with a kiss to their heads and a 'goodnight'. 

We go to sleep earlier than usual, wanting to look good the next day.

 

The whole day we spend pampering. We all shower, me first then Liam and Zayn together. 

"Don't have sex in my shower," I'd warned.   
"We won't," Liam assured but they both had mischievous little grins on their faces. 

Then we sit around rubbing creams into our skin to make it look and feel nice. Zayn and I even shaved. 

All day we cover our lips in lip balm to make them smooth and soft, Lottie finding it absolutely hilarious. My mum coos over us all day, telling us how grown up we are and how proud she is. 

"So," Liam huffs as he slumps onto the couch as we begin getting properly ready. I do my hair carefully, gelling it up into a quiff with the help of Zayn when I get frustrated with it. 

Lottie dots makeup under our eyes to cover up bags that are there from lack of sleep. 

When the alarm we set goes off we all get dressed, Liam and Zayn wearing similar suits to each other. 

My suit is charcoal grey and tight while Zayn and Liam have a dark black suit each. We grin at each other, hugging before going downstairs.

My mum takes pictures of us standing at the bottom of the stairs and then my phone rings.   
"Hi, Haz. You doing okay?"   
"We're on our way. Just  'bit nervous," he worries. I roll my eyes and sigh.   
"I'm sure you look beautiful and as long as you feel it I'm happy."  
"I definitely feel it. But I want you to like it."  
"I will. You're in it, I'll definitely like it. Calm down for me yeah?"

My mum smiles proudly and kisses my cheek.   
"Right. Okay. I'll see you when we get there. In like thirty seconds," Harry breathes before hanging up. 

"God," I sigh. "He's really nervous."   
"He's got you. He'll be fine," Liam smiles, hip checking me before opening the door. "She'll be fine," he corrects himself. My heart warms. 

 

The wait for them to walk from the car and to the house feels like an eternity. I tap my foot on the floor and fidget, fixing my suit more times than necessary. But then...

Harry walks in and my jaw positively drops. His cheeks turn pink as he brushes his hair over one shoulder and looks at the ground.   
"Hi Lou," he smiles nervously. I continue to stare, at a loss for words. The silence is tense, everyone sending each other worried looks. But I pay no mind to them. 

 

All I can think of is Harry. My beautiful girlfriend. My eyes lock with hers and I hold a shaky hand out to her.   
"Oh, Haz," I breathe, pulling her to me when she takes my hand. She stumbles slightly but finds her footing to hug me back. I squeeze her tightly. "I can't put into words how gorgeous you look." 

"You look pretty damn good too, Lou. You like it?"  
"Love it. Love you," I grin, heart beating wildly in my chest as my brain realised just how madly in love I am with him. Her.

"Love you too. So much. You ready to go?"   
"Yeah."

"No!" My mum declares. "Not until you've had pictures together. All of you then each couple or trio separate." She grins at Niall, Liam and Zayn as they pull away from their hug.

They smile fondly back and shuffle over to stand with me and Harry to get a picture. 

 

Once mum has taken at least fifteen photos she finally lets us leave. We all pile into Niall's car, Harry squeezing my hand tightly, nude nails digging into my hand.   
"It's okay, look like a proper princess right now, you know?"  
"Lou," he giggles as his cheeks turn pink and his hold loosens. "Just a bit nervous is all."  
"Nothing to worry about. Not at all. I've got you and the lads and nothing else matters."   
"Yeah, you're right." 

 

When we walk in everyone looks at us. Two girls - one of them called Bianca and the other one I can't remember -come over, cheeks rosy and eyes downcast.   
"Harry- is it Harry?" The no-named one asks. He nods his head with wide eyes, glancing to the side to look at me. "We just wanted to say that we really like - everything. Your dress, your hair, your nails and shoes. God, who did your makeup?"  
"I did," he smiles at all the praise and his cheeks flush prettily.   
"Wow. It's amazing. Could I have your number?" 

I clear my throat and smile tightly at Bianca.   
"Not for that reason. This is Clare, my girlfriend."  
"What do you think Lou?" Harry asks quietly.   
"I think it'd be nice for you to have some girlfriends that aren't my sisters. And to have some friends that you aren't friends with because of me. But it's up to you." 

Harry gives Bianca and no name- Clare- his number and says goodbye so we can continue. 

Not as many are gawking at us as before but a few are still casting glances over at all five of us and whispering to their respective dates. We go and take our seats at our table and wait for our food to arrive. Niall's black nails stand out with a clear contrast against his pale skin. It goes lovely with his attire. 

 

We talk amongst us about any couples we were shocked to see and some horrific fashion choices that people have made. Harry stays quiet, listening and observing fondly.   
"Penny for your thoughts?" I smile gently.   
"Where's the penny?" We laugh and I kiss his cheek. "I was thinking," he murmurs, voice hushed so nobody else hears. "Maybe you'd like to-" 

"Hey, calm down, it's okay," I soothe when he starts panicking and breathing erratically.   
"Y'know because we're older and we've finished school. Maybe you'd like to move into my place? I know it's a big thing and if you don't want to you don't have to but you pretty much stay here all the time anyway and-"  
"Breathe, Haz. I'd love to move in with you. See, no problem. It sounds like a dream. We'll sort the details later but for now just try to enjoy yourself?"  
"Okay," he grins, pearly whites on show as his pale lips raise at the corners and part to display the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. 

She relaxes after that, talking freely with the lads and laughing with us all. 

 

After the meal we're moved to a different room where the lights are dim and music is playing. Harry gasps and squeals excitedly, pointing to  photo booth on the far side of the room before she begins to drag me in that direction. Niall pulls Liam and Zayn along too and we all cram ourselves in, amusing ourselves with the props in a box on the floor. Harry and I stand behind the bench that Liam, Niall and Zayn sit on so we're all visible. 

We all pose, taking too many pictures and having more fun than we probably should've in a photo booth. 

 

Then we dance. The music is slow and soft, lights shimmering over the floor and creating a hypnotising pattern. 

This time I'm the one to drag Harry over. She wraps her hands around my neck and grins when my hands rest on her hips.   
"I'm so lucky I got to fall in love with you," I whisper, holding eye contact.   
"As am I. I actually don't know what I'd be doing if I hadn't met you. I'm so glad I did." I hum, wrapping my arms around her back to hold her closer.   
"What other eighteen year old can say he gets to love and move in with his beautiful girlfriend just after finishing college, hey?"  
"Girlfriend," Harry repeats, testing it for himself. "I like it." His ears go pink but he leans further into me.   
"Me too." 

 

After a set of proper pictures from the photographer the school hired we slowly make our way back to Ni's car.   
"You still staying at mine?"  
"Yeah," I nod. "Bags in the car."  
"Okay." 

 

Niall drops us off at Harry's, all of the boys sending us loving good nights before we climb out of the car. 

It's dark but we manage to get up to Harry's room without falling. We both immediately begin stripping off our fancy clothes, grinning at each other unabashedly.   
"Just think, this'll be your room too soon," Harry whispers, as if it's a secret.   
"Can't wait," I beam. "Do you want a cuppa? Or just a glass of water?"  
"Water please." 

I run downstairs and walk slowly up to avoid spelling the drinks I'd retrieved. I set the glasses on the placemats on Harry's bedside table before turning to Harry.   
"Did you have fun?"  
"It was amazing. Did you?"  
"Lots. Now I want snuggles with my princess before we fall asleep."


	25. Chapter 25

When I wake up Harry's hair is splayed out on the pillow, making her look like an absolute angel. I kiss her jaw and chest before I go downstairs. 

The kettle is on and I flick through my Facebook, looking at all of the posts from last night. I yawn, scratching my belly, and begin making my tea.

Harry comes down when I'm eating a bowl of coco pops, kissing me on the cheek as he goes past.   
"You alright love?"   
"Yeah. I really enjoyed last night," she says softly, pulling her hair up away from her face.   
"Me too. And now we have the whole summer to ourselves."

Harry grins, kissing my back from behind. I hum and put my hands over his where they rest on my hips. 

"You alright, Haz?"  
"I'm brilliant," he hums. "My gorgeous boyfriend agreed to move in with me. And I hope it'll be soon."  
"I think it will be. Your boyfriend doesn't have too much stuff to move over. Though his mum may insist that we go over to her house often."

I feel Harry's grin against my shoulder.   
"I would love to go to Jay's house a lot. You know I love her and the girls and you."   
"I love you, princess." 

Later that day Harry invites the lads around and Niall is fidgety the whole time, squirming in his seat and clinging to Zayn and Liam. 

"Z, come make a drink with me?" I suggest and from the look he gives me he understands completely. He whispers a few words to Niall and kisses his forehead before he comes into the kitchen with me. 

"Spill," I say, flicking the kettle on.   
"You know all of the kinky stuff we're into. And last night Niall was naughty so we spanked him. We were quite hard on him but it's definitely taught him his lesson."   
"Aw poor babe. Naughty?" I ask, forever nosy and curious about my friends lives. 

Zayn used to ask if I was sure that I wanted to know but now he just skips it, getting right to the details.   
"He swore at us."  
"But Niall swears all of the time?"  
"Yeah, it's fine. But he swore at us. He was rude and that was not okay," he explains. "So we're taking special care of him to make sure he's okay. It was intense." 

We bring the drinks in and I plop down beside Niall, patting his thigh.   
"Poor babe, were they mean to you?" I coo. His cheeks flame red and he looks up at me wide-eyed.   
"No. I deserved it. I was rude and it had to be corrected," he says quietly.   
"Good lad," Liam says gently, kissing his temple. Niall smiles up at Liam, rests his head on Liam's shoulder and makes grabby hands for Zayn. 

Harry watches the whole interaction with confusion, making room for me to sit next to him. I kiss his cheek and look over his shoulder at his phone. He blushes and locks it. 

"What's that, Haz?" I ask with a small laugh.   
"Nothing!" He promises. I raise an eyebrow. "It was erm- fiction? Like e-erotic fiction? I wanted to see if there was anything new that I'd realise I like."   
"Hmm, did you find anything?" I ask, smiling gently to show him that it's okay. 

"Can we talk about it later?" He requests bashfully.   
"Of course, love. Can I read the ones you've read?"  
"O-okay." 

This gives a whole new meaning to bedtime stories. 

The lads leave around 3, saying Niall felt tired and wanted go home and cuddle. I smirk and nod my head, giving each of them a hug before they leave. 

I close the door and feel Harry's arms wrap around my waist. I smile and tilt my head to the side when he nudges me gently.   
"You seem... Happy," I tease.   
"I'm very happy. And horny. Horny, too."   
"I can tell," I laugh, pushing back against him. He groans and nods his head. "You want to do something about it?"

"Yes please, Lou."  
"Want to try something kinda new?"  
"O-okay." 

I kiss him quickly before I pull him up the stairs.   
"Naked?" He asks.   
"As many clothes as you like." 

He takes all of his clothes off, claiming he doesn't want them to get messy, while I undress too. 

His dick is curved against his tummy, cheeks pink as he watches me stare at him.   
"You're bloody mind blowing," I mutter as I climb on the bed with him. "You want to be on top of me?"   
"Sure," he shrugs. I lay back on he bed and get him to straddle my thighs, our balls knocking against each other. 

"You okay, love?" I ask quietly, a hand stroking his leg gently.   
"Y-yeah. What are we gonna do?" 

I smile and take his left hand in mine, squeezing it.   
"You'll be better because you have lovely, big hands. So it's like a handjob but for both of us at the same time." 

I wrap my hand around both of our dicks, mimicking the movements I'd usually do.   
"Ohh, okay. That feels very nice," Harry mumbles shyly. "You want me to?"  
"If that's alright, darling. Spit in your hand?" I suggest.   
"That's gross," he pouts.   
"I've got lube?"  
"O-okay." 

I kiss him gently before I climb off the bed to get my bag. I grab the lube after rifling through my bag and bring it onto the bed with me. Harry is kneeling, flushed down to his chest and nipples and dick hard. I settle on the bed again and pull him to sit in his previous seat. 

"Want you to take it at your own pace, love. Go as slow as you want. Okay?"  
"Okay. Can you pour the lube on... Us?" He asks shyly. He looks down at me and shifts against me, moaning.   
"Of course, Haz. Just take hold of us then." 

He smiles nervously and wraps his hand around the base of both of us. I pour the lube over the top of us slowly, groaning when Harry slowly brings his hand higher, squeezing tighter before going back down. 

"So good, babe. Doing so good." He smiles and uses his thumb to press into the side where our dicks press against each other, moaning and throwing his head back.

It doesn't take long before we both come, Harry collapsing against my chest.   
"If you fall asleep we'll get stuck together," I whisper, my finger tracing patterns on his back. He smiles, I can feel the long stretch of his lips against my skin.   
"Would that be a bad thing?" He asks, voice slow and deep.   
"Not really, no. But I'd prefer you to be stuck to me by choice, not by come. C'mon let's have a shower." 

"Together?" Harry asks when we've made it to the bathroom.   
"Whatever you like, sweetheart," I smile, bringing him in for a hug and kissing his head.   
"Can we? Shower together, I mean," he mumbles against my throat.   
"Yeah, sure we can, love. Did you enjoy what we did?" 

"It was lovely," he smiles. "You're lovely," he adds. I brush my hand over his hair, rub my thumb at the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. He shivers.   
"C'mon, before you get cold." 

We wash each other's hair but Harry rejects my offer to wash his body, saying he'd prefer to do it himself. I take a step back, washing myself. When we're finished I towel off and go back into Harry's room to get clothes for both of us. 

"Want pyjamas, love?" I shout.   
"Can I have your shirt and some shorts?" 

I smile, grabbing two of my t-shirts, a pair of shorts for Harry, panties and boxers and a pair of joggers for myself. 

He thanks me with a kiss to my cheek before he begins getting dressed. When I'm fully clothed, Harry goes to the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

"Lou?" He shouts. I smile.   
"Yes, princess?"  
"Want to watch a film? Your pick," he offers.   
"Okay. Be down in a sec."

I come downstairs and find him bent over the counter, looking at his phone.   
"Isn't that a lovely sight?" I grin. He jumps and turns around quickly, clumsily hitting his knee in the cupboard. I chuckle and wrap my arms around him, kissing his head.   
"Go sit down and we will watch Jurassic World." 

I being the drinks in and sit beneath the blanket next to Harry. He drapes his legs over mine and holds his cup of tea against chin, lips brushing the cup when he talks or smiles. 

We spend the night cuddles up and completely, utterly in love.


	26. Chapter 26

During the summer I slowly begin to move my stuff in, in the second week packing all of my things in boxes that I move in to Harry's. 

"Haz, will you come to my mums for tea tonight?" I ask that afternoon. We're lounging on the couch with the sun shining in, soft kisses and touches. Harry smiles from where his head is in my lap. He nods and closes his eyes when I start to run my fingers through his hair. 

"God, you're just beautiful," I whisper. Harry's cheeks flush a pink colour as he smiles. "I'm so glad I get to wake up next to you."  
"Me too, I'm so excited for you to move in. We're going to live together, Lou!"

I chuckle and nod my head, leaning down to kiss Harry gently. Harry grins and presses a kiss to my jaw. We get dressed at around four, Harry loving that he can wear what he wants around my family. 

He wears a pair of white jeans with a flowery jumper, grinning when I call him beautiful. I just throw a t-shirt and a pair of jeans on. 

"Lou?" Harry calls out.   
"Yes, Haz?"  
"Can you braid my hair?" 

I walk out of the bathroom with my toothbrush in my mouth, moving around the boxes in my way. I nod my head and kneel behind Harry on the bed. Harry tilts his head back.   
"How many, love?" I ask, though it's mumbled because of my toothbrush. 

"Can you do one across the top of my head?" Harry asks. "The one you were practising the other night?" I hum my agreement and begin to organise Harry's hair. 

When I'm done I tug Harry towards the bathroom, spitting in the sink.   
"Is that alright, babe?" I ask, looking over the braid as Harry pins it back underneath the rest of his hair. Harry nods his head.   
"It's great. You're so much better than me with hair," he pouts. I roll my eyes and kiss Harry gently, hands on his waist. 

Harry pulls away with a smile on his lips and he nods his head, going to put his shoes on. 

We're welcomed with open arms, like always. We sit round watching telly until the dinners ready, talking to the girls about how school is. Then mum stands up and kisses both mine and Harry's cheeks. 

"Girls, Louis is moving out today, to go and live with Harry. So we need to give him extra tight hugs before he goes okay?" She smiles but her eyes are watery. Harry pats her hand gently.   
"Thank you, Jay. For everything. You've been there for me when you really didn't need to be."  
"It's been a pleasure, Harry. You're part of the family. And you make Louis happy."

I smiles as Harry stands to hug my mum, Lottie sniffling softly when she looks at me.   
"Cheer up, Lot. We'll still come and visit when we can," I say, elbowing her gently. She bats my arm away and nods her head. 

When we finish our dinner we all go to the living room and wait for my mum to bring in bowls of ice cream for us. The twins curl into my side, Harry stealing one side away from the girls so they lean carefully against him and lounge over our laps. I smile up at Harry, kissing his cheek. 

"You okay, love?"  
"I'm wonderful," Harry grins. "Amazing."  
"Good. That's great," I smile, pressing a kiss to his lips. Harry giggles and pulls away to hide his face in my neck when the girls squeal and cover their eyes. 

We eat our ice cream quietly as we watch a film, small yawns coming from the youngest ones as the film goes on. Harry lets out a quiet yawn of his own, nuzzling against my jaw as he closes his eyes. 

"Haz, babe, stay awake, you'll have trouble falling asleep later. Just keep your eyes open for a little longer." 

Harry huffs, blinking his heavy eyes as he waits for the film to end. He smiles sleepily at Jay and tries to concentrate on what's happening. 

By the time the film has ended all of the kids besides Lottie have fallen asleep. So Harry and I carry them upstairs and tuck them into bed, leaving them with a kiss to their head. 

Lottie and my mum wait by the door, clinging tightly on to me when I hug them.   
"Hey, I'll be back soon. I'm not that far away either," I chuckle. My mum nods and then pulls Harry into her arms. Harry smiles warmly and rubs her back. 

"You take care of yourself and Lou. And make sure Lou takes care of you, too."  
"We take care of each other," he grins, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, Jay."  
"It's really not a problem, my love. But I best say one last goodbye before I can't stop crying," she chuckles before kissing my head quickly. 

"Bye Jay, bye Lottie," Harry calls.   
"Bye mum and Lot. I love you."

When we get to Harry's - our - house we put some music on and start to unpack anything that's left.

By the time we're finished Harry is whining that he's sleepy and needs to go to bed, rubbing at his eyes. I chuckle and kiss his head. 

"C'mon then, beautiful, we'll go to bed," I say gently, tugging him to stand. He complains that he still has his clothes on so I give him the task of taking his top of while I pull his jeans down. 

We fall into bed in only our underwear, absolutely shattered as we curl into each other. Harry lets me tie his hair back for him, kissing my cheek softly before cuddling down into the duvet. 

"This is our house," he whispers.   
"Yeah."  
"We live together!" He giggles, poking my side gently. "We're proper boyfriends!"  
"Weren't we a proper couple before I moved in a few hours ago?" I smirk. Harry pouts. 

"You know what I mean."  
I nod my head, smoothing his hair down slowly.   
"I do, princess, I was just playing. Night love you."  
"I can't sleep now," Harry complains. "I'm excited about you living here."

"Well think about everything we will get up to now that we live together."

Harry wriggles his eyebrows, making me laugh.   
"Cheeky. Maybe an orgasm will tire you out?" I suggest.   
"Maybe," Harry grins.   
"Roll onto your back then, baby."

He splays out like a star fish on the bed, giggling when I roll my eyes and situate myself between his knees.   
"Is it okay if I take your pretty knickers off?" I ask, snapping the waistband against Harry. Harry huffs and kicks me gently. He flushes down his chest and nods his head. 

I pull them down his legs gently, kissing down his calf before pulling the first elf out and doing the same to the second. Harry smiles softly up at me, biting his lip when I rest his ankles on my shoulders. My hands smooth up and down his legs comfortingly. 

"Lou?" He asks.   
"Yes, baby?" I smile, kissing his ankle.   
"What are you doing?"   
"I'd like to know if you'd be okay with rimming. We can try if you'd like to and if you don't enjoy it I'll stop."  
"Yeah, that's okay," Harry smirks. "Just- hold my hand?"   
"Course, princess."

I lie down, head at Harry's hips and pull his legs back over my shoulders so they rest along my back. My lips trail down his thighs, sucking a bruise on his right hip. Harry links his fingers with mine and takes a deep breath. 

"You're okay, I've got you," I soothe. "Only me, only Louis."

I nose along his balls, kissing his taint and pulling a surprised noise from him.   
"Ready, baby?" I ask.   
"Yes. I love you," Harry sighs.   
"I love you, too, Haz."

My lips trail from his balls down to his hole, stopping there to poke my tongue out slightly. Harry gasps, arching his back and squeezing my hand.   
"Okay?"  
"Y-yeah." 

I flatten my tongue, licking a stripe over his hole repeatedly. He moans loudly, whimpering when I stop to suck a love bite on the inside of his thigh. His other hand comes to my hair and pulls on it. I hum against him, pushing my tongue in slightly before pulling it back out. 

My hand pats around until I find his waist, thumb rubbing gently to comfort him.   
"How's it feel?"  
"Amazing," Harry chokes out. "Never had this before."  
"That's good, Haz. You can touch yourself if you want to," I say, tongue circling his hole and pushing in. Harry lets out a shocked yell, hips bucking and hand pulling my hair. "Good boy."

Harry's eyes water as I move my tongue faster and he wriggles and squirms until he comes. I pull back, smiling up at Harry from between his legs. 

"You okay, princess?"  
He hums his agreement breathily, nodding his head. He makes grabby hands for me and pulls me close when I put his legs on the bed. I lick the come off of his belly and lie next to him, kissing his forehead. 

"Tired now, babe?" I smile.  
"Yeah. Thank you," he grins, kissing my cheek. "Go brush your teeth."

I laugh and nod my head, getting up to go the bathroom. 

When I get back to the bed Harry is fast asleep. He rolls into me when I lie next to him and presses his face into my chest. 

"I love you, Haz."


End file.
